Exil
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ginga est grièvement blessé. Son état affecte tous ses amis qui ne savent plus quoi faire sans lui. Ils veulent l'aider, vaincre ceux qui lui ont fait ça, mais l'AMBB décide de les mettre à l'écart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

Salut! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic de 5 chapitres qui est déjà totalement écrite. Je posterai les chapitres toutes les deux semaines. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 1:**

Quatre personnes étaient réunies au cœur d'un terrain vague alors que la nuit tombait. L'obscurité rendait oppressantes les silhouettes des immeubles qui les entouraient. Malgré leur détresse flagrante, personne ne venait à leur aide. Un adolescent était étendu à terre. Ses cheveux roux semblaient être la seule étincelle de couleur dans ce monde terne. Une plaie s'ouvrait sur son ventre. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns appuyait un tissu contre sa blessure pour empêcher l'hémorragie. Le tissu et ses mains étaient rouges. Des larmes troublaient ses grands yeux bleus et coulaient sur son visage. Les deux autres se tenaient debout, angoissés, sans savoir que faire. L'un avait des cheveux violets et était plutôt imposant. L'autre, des cheveux verts clairs, semblait minuscule en comparaison.

-Ginga!

Le cri déchira l'air avec la force de la rage et du désespoir.

Un adolescent entra dans le terrain vague et courut vers eux. Il était couvert d'égratignures et de poussière, comme s'il sortait d'un combat particulièrement harassant. Quand il vit le blessé, il ralentit. Son pas se fit de plus en plus hésitant tandis que l'état de son ami se précisait dans son esprit. Son regard dériva sur le terrain vague mais ils étaient seuls. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Elles brillèrent d'un étrange éclat argenté qui mit les deux garçons mal à l'aise, rappelant à leur mémoire des souvenirs désagréables. Ces souvenirs n'altéraient en rien leur inquiétude mais l'augmentèrent d'un cran. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'adolescent même si la majorité de leur attention restait focalisée sur le blessé.

La jeune fille se concentrait entièrement sur sa tâche, occultant le reste du monde.

Un autre adolescent les rejoignit. Sa longue chevelure argentée battait ses pas. Il s'arrêta auprès d'eux, dardant des yeux tristes sur le blessé.

-J'ai appelé une ambulance. Elle devrait bientôt arriver.

En effet, des sirènes déchirèrent le silence. Aucun d'eux ne bougea pourtant. Ils ne semblaient même pas un petit peu soulagés en entendant l'aide promise et tant espérée s'approcher.

XXX

Tsubasa marchait dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital, un gobelet de chocolat chaud dans chaque main. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux d'ordinaire si vifs. Ça faisait des heures que ses amis et lui attendaient. Depuis que les ambulances étaient venues chercher Ginga en fait. On les avait longuement interrogé sur la manière dont il avait été blessé – des adorateurs de Némésis, avaient décidé de les attaquer alors qu'ils étaient sur leurs traces. Leurs ennemis étaient parvenus à les séparer et ils n'avaient compris leur plan qu'en voyant l'état de Ginga après les avoir battu. Puis on les avait abandonné. Ils avaient dû chercher eux-même où Ginga était hospitalisé puis s'y rendre par leurs propres moyens. Et maintenant, ils attendaient, sans réussir à obtenir de ses nouvelles. Parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis de sa famille. Parce que des enfants n'avaient pas à s'informer de ce genre de choses. L'inquiétude les dévorait de l'intérieur mais tout le monde s'en moquait. On avait même voulu les jeter dehors. Apparemment, rester amorphes dans le coin d'un couloir causait une agitation intolérable. Kyoya avait essayé de frapper l'infirmière qui leur avait annoncé ça. Tsubasa, Benkei et Hyoma l'avaient retenu de justesse. Il s'était débattu avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait jamais montré auparavant. Ils avaient eu du mal à le maîtriser. Il frappait, cognait, se démenait. Puis, il s'était calmé. Subitement. Sans raison apparente. Ce calme – tellement contraire à sa nature – avait été plus effrayante que la crise elle-même.

Tsubasa atteignit le couloir où ses amis étaient rassemblés. Hyoma se tenait près de la porte, les traits tirés, à côté de Madoka dont les yeux étaient rouges et bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré. Benkei, à quelques pas d'eux, fixait la porte, comme si sa volonté seule pourrait l'ouvrir. Kyoya, assis à même le sol, avait le dos appuyé contre le mur. La tête baissée, ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Kenta et Yû étaient blottis sur la même chaise, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Tsubasa leur donna les boissons. Ils les prirent sans lui adresser un regard. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Aucun mot ne pourrait atténuer leur douleur tant qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas l'état de Ginga. Le fait qu'on ne partageait aucune information avec eux leur laissait présager le pire. Après tout, pourquoi leur cacherait-on si son état s'améliorait?

Tsubasa s'approcha de Madoka et de Hyoma. L'atmosphère lourde l'oppressait même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

-Il n'y a rien de nouveau? demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Madoka secoua la tête, confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà.

-Rien qu'on ne nous dise en tout cas, soupira-t-elle.

Le silence revint, tout aussi pesant et chargé d'angoisse. Leurs amis restaient prostrés, comme incapables de réagir. Tsubasa savait que Ginga était le noyau de leur groupe – comme chacun d'eux – mais il n'imaginait pas que son état les influençait tant.

-C'était quoi le problème tout à l'heure? demanda Hyoma.

Son intervention surprenait Tsubasa, surtout qu'il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis qu'il les avait rejoint devant l'hôpital.

-Avec Kyoya, précisa-t-il en regardant Madoka. Benkei, Kenta et toi aviez l'air... secoués.

C'était un euphémisme. Ils avaient semblé terrifiés par l'attitude du vert. Ça intriguait Tsubasa aussi mais ils avaient un sujet d'inquiétude autrement plus important dans l'immédiat.

L'expression de Madoka s'assombrit.

-Son regard... Il était presque... Ça nous a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle s'interrompit sans ajouter de précision. Cette discussion la mettait clairement mal à l'aise et elle ne semblait pas prête à s'expliquer. La situation était suffisamment désagréable sans qu'en plus ils s'offensent les uns les autres. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se pousser à faire des confidences.

Hyoma avait dû suivre le même raisonnement car il n'ajouta rien. Le couloir redevint silencieux. L'heure des visites n'avait pas encore commencé et le personnel médical s'affairait ailleurs. Ils étaient seuls. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le cœur à essayer de parler ou de remonter le moral aux autres. Alors ils se contentèrent d'attendre, comme les dernières heures. Le jour s'approchait de plus en plus.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Le grincement caractéristique les ranima: les têtes se relevèrent, les yeux s'illuminèrent, les corps se redressèrent. Un médecin sortait de la salle où Ginga était enfermé. Ils l'entourèrent pendant qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Ils l'assaillirent de questions, se moquant que les voix se mêlent et ne forment qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible. Ils voulaient avoir des réponses. Ils _méritaient_ d'avoir des réponses. Sauf que le médecin ne semblait pas disposé à leur en donner. Ils les toisaient avec ennui, avec mépris même. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une vulgaire perte de temps. Peu à peu, leur agitation cessa, refroidie par son comportement. Ils voulaient juste savoir comment Ginga se portait.

-Où est son tuteur? se contenta de demander le médecin, insensible à leur inquiétude.

-À l'autre bout du monde, répondit sèchement Tsubasa.

Il en avait assez qu'on fasse si peu attention à eux.

-Il est en route mais ça va lui prendre du temps. Vous pouvez nous dire comment il va?

-Ces informations sont confidentielles. Seule sa famille – et plus exactement son tuteur – a le droit de les demander.

-On ne veut pas de détails, juste savoir s'il se remet.

Le médecin se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Nous sommes déjà très tolérants de vous laisser attendre ici. Cet établissement...

-La ferme.

Kyoya s'était silencieusement approché de l'attroupement, ses yeux fixés sur le médecin. Il ne voyait que lui. Le médecin ne semblait plus si fier, si arrogant. Il semblait même avoir perdu quelques centimètres. Kyoya se tenait comme s'il comptait se jeter sur lui. Tsubasa se prépara à intervenir. Le médecin mériterait amplement une correction mais ils ne pourraient pas convaincre le personnel médical de les laisser rester s'ils blessaient l'un d'entre eux. Il fallait user de diplomatie, de temps en temps, pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait – chose que Kyoya refusait de concevoir.

-Dis-nous comment il va?

-Ce...

-Ce n'était pas une question, grogna-t-il.

Des lueurs argentées dansaient au fond de ses prunelles.

Yû se faufila entre les adolescents pour se placer face au médecin.

-Gingy est notre ami. On a le droit de savoir comment il va!

-Dark Bubull! Il a raison.

Il les dévisagea les uns après les autres.

-Il est stabilisé.

Une vague de soulagement déferla sur eux. Le stress qui les maintenait éveillé et alertes jusque-là s'envola. Elle accentua soudainement leur fatigue. Kenta s'appuya contre Yû, incapable de tenir debout seul.

-Suffisamment pour être transféré dans un autre hôpital en tout cas.

-Quoi? fit Madoka sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi devrait-il être transféré? demanda froidement Hyoma.

Le médecin les toisa, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Kyoya, de nouveau méprisant.

-Cet établissement est renommé. Nous l'avons accueilli parce qu'il se trouvait dans notre secteur mais il est clair qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a les moyens de séjourner ici.

-Vous le jetteriez dehors juste pour ça? s'attrista Yû.

-C'est ignoble! s'emporta Madoka.

-Il a sauvé le monde! s'énerva Kenta. Plusieurs fois! Ça devrait compter.

Tsubasa partageait leur ressentiment. Après tout ce que Ginga avait fait, c'était réellement injuste qu'il soit délaissé de cette façon. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kyoya bondir vers le médecin. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne le frappe, à contrecœur. Kyoya le considéra comme une nouvelle cible et essaya de le frapper. Benkei et Hyoma vinrent l'aider à le maîtriser. Il se débattit.

-Lâchez-moi!

-Kyoya, calme-toi.

-Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres! Lâchez-moi! Je vais le massacrer!

Le médecin s'écarta d'eux, l'air dégoûté. Il arrangea sa blouse d'un geste machinal. Il les toisait avec encore plus de mépris qu'auparavant si possible.

-Exactement ce que je disais.

-LÂCHEZ-MOI! grogna une fois de plus Kyoya.

Il ne se calmait pas. Au contraire. Sa rage augmentait. Sauf qu'il ne se laissait plus aveugler par elle. Il se débattait plus intelligemment, parvenant à plusieurs reprises à leur porter des coups. Même s'ils étaient trois à tenter de la maintenir, ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps. Tsubasa se pencha à son oreille.

-Tu n'aides pas Ginga là, souffla-t-il.

Kyoya cessa immédiatement de se débattre. Tsubasa ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi rapide. Ni aussi absolue d'ailleurs. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de le lâcher. S'il ne faisait plus mine de se jeter sur le médecin, son regard, toujours fixé sur lui, n'avait pas changé. Sa férocité donnait l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur lui pour l'égorger.

-Un téléphone, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Tout d'abord, Tsubasa ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Je veux un téléphone, répéta-t-il.

Tsubasa fouilla dans sa poche et lui donna le sien. Il ne savait pas avec qui il voulait parler. Il n'en avait aucune idée même mais il s'en moquait. Si ça lui permettait de se calmer, c'était le plus important.

Kyoya s'empara vivement du téléphone. Il s'éloigna d'eux, faisant quelques pas dans le couloir. Quand il se considéra assez loin, il s'arrêta et composa un numéro. Il plaqua le téléphone contre son oreille. Même s'ils l'avaient suivi des yeux, ils ne pouvaient voir son expression car il leur tournait le dos.

-De la racaille dans un tel établissement, marmonna le médecin en secouant la tête.

Il voulut partir mais Madoka lui barra le chemin. Son expression oscillait entre l'inquiétude et l'indignation.

-Dites-nous en plus sur l'état de Ginga, insista-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas de sa famille: vous en savez bien assez comme ça!

-Ce n'est pas suffisant!

La seule chose qui empêcha le médecin de répliquer fut le retour de Kyoya. Il semblait agacé mais tout à fait calme – enfin, autant qu'il en avait l'air d'habitude. Cette normalité contrastait tellement avec le reste de la situation qu'elle les choqua.

-C'est réglé.

-De quoi parles-tu? demanda Tsubasa en récupérant son téléphone.

-Du transfert de Ginga. On quittera cet hôpital miteux dans une heure. Il y en a plein d'autres qui le soigneront mieux et plus vite.

-Comment...?

Kyoya fit un geste évasif de la main pour signifier que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il retourna s'asseoir près de son mur, se replongeant dans le silence, sans plus faire attention à eux. Leur curiosité était piquée au vif. Le médecin profita de leur inattention pour s'en aller. Ils attendirent, apaisés par la promesse d'une amélioration. Tsubasa se demandait comment Kyoya avait pu résoudre aussi rapidement le problème du transfert. Il n'obtiendrait sûrement jamais de réponse: le vert n'était pas du genre à se laisser interroger ou entraîner dans une conversation quelconque.

Une heure passa et, comme il l'avait promis, Ginga fut emmené dans un autre hôpital. En hélicoptère. Il y avait même assez de place pour eux. Le vol dura peu de temps. Tsubasa était incapable de dire combien de temps exactement. Il n'y avait pas fait attention. Ils étaient avec Ginga. Enfin. Si leur ami ne semblait pas aller bien, son état était meilleur que l'imprécision du médecin leur avait laissé penser.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent l'autre hôpital, on les sépara de Ginga. Le personnel soignant les installa dans une salle d'attente plutôt confortable.

-Il va guérir? demanda Madoka dans un sanglot.

Une infirmière, venue s'enquérir de leur état, lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

-Oui. Ça va prendre du temps, mais il guérira. Il faudra juste qu'il se repose pendant sa convalescence.

-Nous y veillerons, assura Hyoma.

Madoka baissa la tête.

-Ce ne sera pas simple, souffla-t-elle.

XXX

Ginga n'ouvrit les yeux que quelques jours plus tard. Tout d'abord, il ne se souvint pas de ce qui était arrivé ni de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé dans une chambre d'hôpital. Puis le combat s'imposa à son esprit. Il espéra que ses amis avaient eu plus de chance que lui. Il voulut se lever et quitter la chambre pour s'en assurer mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se figea. Les médecins ne manqueraient pas de l'obliger à rester dans son lit.

L'idée seule le fit frissonner.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Yû qui apparut dans la pièce. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Il fit volte-face.

-Il est réveillé! s'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Il s'arrêta juste à côté de son lit. Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Tsubasa et Hyoma coururent à sa suite. Kyoya arriva plus lentement, l'air peu concerné. Ils semblaient tous aller bien. Cela suffit à le soulager.

-Tu vas bien? lui demanda Madoka.

-Oui. Mais ça ira mieux dès qu'on partira d'ici.

Il fit mine de se lever mais la technicienne se planta devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

-Un problème?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là?

-Euh... Je me lève pour qu'on aille discuter ailleurs?

Madoka se pencha vers lui. Il recula, recula, jusqu'à se trouver complètement allongé sur son lit. Elle le fusillait tant du regard qu'il n'osait rien dire.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux quitter l'hôpital maintenant? Tu es loin d'être guéri. Si tu fais n'importe quoi, tu aggraveras tes blessures alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester tranquille!

Ginga opina lentement. Il ne voulait pas rester à l'hôpital mais Madoka ne lui laissait pas le choix. L'adolescente laissa échapper un soupir puis elle se redressa, tout sourire. Rien ne montrait l'éclat de colère qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.

-Bien.

Quelqu'un tapota sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Un éclair de douleur le traversa. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

-Désolé! s'exclama Kenta.

-Ce n'est rien, prétendit-il.

La douleur pulsait dans son bras. Même si l'effet de surprise passé, il parvenait à le cacher, c'était trop tard: l'enthousiasme et la joie de ses amis étaient complètement retombés. L'atmosphère s'assombrit et se tendit. Ginga s'en voulait d'avoir causé un tel malaise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis se montraient aussi gênés. Ses blessures n'étaient pas irréversibles. Son état s'améliorerait bientôt. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui, surtout que c'était inutile. Il devait les rassurer, sauf qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il ne savait pas comment amener le sujet sans les embarrasser davantage.

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont affronté dans un match beyblade?

Ginga releva la tête.

-Kyoya! s'offusqua Madoka.

Son rival ignora la brune, se contentant de le regarder. Il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise lui. Juste énervé. Cette attitude si habituelle contrastait tant avec le comportement des autres que Ginga dut réprimer un sourire. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

-Non. Ils m'ont tendu un piège. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer Pegasus au combat.

Ginga regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant sa fidèle toupie.

-Il est où? Je l'avais avec moi, est-ce que...?

Il n'osa pas formuler la fin de sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ces malades pourraient faire à son cher Pegasus s'ils l'avaient en leur possession.

-Je l'ai pris avec moi, annonça Madoka. Il a besoin de quelques réparations.

Une vague de soulagement balaya l'inquiétude de Ginga. Il préférait ça.

-Tu les as vu? continua son rival, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Ils portaient des capes et des masques recouvraient leurs visages.

-Comment on va les trouver si on sait même pas à quoi ils ressemblent?! s'énerva Kyoya.

Ginga voulut lui apporter une parole d'encouragement – après tout, ils avaient traversé des épreuves bien plus difficiles – mais Tsubasa le devança.

-C'est à l'AMBB de s'occuper de ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? grogna le vert.

-Cette fois, l'AMBB veut qu'on reste à l'écart.

-Et qui réglera le problème? Eux? Ils n'ont rien fait pour nous aider jusqu'à présent. Ils se sont toujours cachés derrière Ginga au lieu de se battre eux-mêmes. C'est à nous d'aller chercher ces minables pour leur régler leur compte.

Tsubasa darda ses yeux dorés sur Kyoya.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la situation. Ils ont attaqué Ginga _directement_. Ils ont essayé de le tuer. Ce n'est pas dans notre compétence.

Kyoya montra les crocs. Ça allait dégénérer.

-L'AMBB ne peut pas nous empêcher de nous en mêler, intervint Ginga, espérant désamorcer la situation.

Il ne pouvait pas approuver la décision de l'association. Pas quand celle-ci essayait de les mettre à l'écart.

La surprise marqua les visages de ses amis. L'esquisse d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Kyoya tandis qu'il lançait un regard fier à Tsubasa.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, murmura l'argenté.

Ginga serra le poing et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

-On réglera le problème dès que je serai guéri.

Si l'expression de Kyoya ne changea pas, il sembla étinceler. Comme si le fait que Ginga partage son avis lui suffisait.

-C'est trop dangereux, ajouta Madoka.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu commenter, elle ajouta:

-Je vais prévenir ton père que tu es réveillé. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

Elle s'éloigna. Avant de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna.

-Vous venez?

-Et pourquoi? se hérissa Kyoya.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet sur le vert.

-On doit le laisser se reposer.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ginga les dévisagea les uns après les autres. À part Kyoya et Yû, ils semblaient tous d'accord. Ils n'allaient pas déjà l'abandonner quand même? Ça ne faisait même pas une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient avec lui. C'était décevant. Il ne tenta pas de les retenir quand il les vit sortir les uns après les autres. Kyoya hésita un instant puis sortit en traînant des pieds. Il voulait certainement éviter de croiser les adultes et d'avoir à s'expliquer devant eux. Seul Yû ne fuit pas la chambre.

-Yû? demanda Madoka.

-Je vais tenir compagnie à Gingy, dit Yû. Je partirai dès que M. Hagane sera là.

Madoka n'eut pas l'air ravi de sa décision.

-Ça me va, s'empressa de dire Ginga. Tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient?

Les yeux verts scintillèrent.

-Je vous laisse alors.

Madoka quitta la pièce. Yû escalada le lit et s'assit en face de lui. Un immense sourire traversait son visage. Apparemment, il y avait tout de même eu quelques moments joyeux. Il avait hâte que Yû lui raconte tout ça.

-On est tous installés dans le même hôtel, à quelques rues d'ici. On est plusieurs par chambre. Ça, ça a agacé Yoyo tout de suite. Mais tu le connais: il est toujours en train de se plaindre pour un rien. Il était encore pire que d'habitude. Sûrement parce que tu étais blessé. Attend... ça veut dire qu'il va être un tout petit peu plus sympa alors!

Des éclats de voix retentirent dans le couloir. Ils dévisagèrent. Yû pinça ses lèvres et tendit l'oreille. Malheureusement, la porte étouffait les paroles et les voix leur parvenaient trop déformées pour qu'ils les comprennent. Yû fit signe à Ginga de se taire et descendit du lit d'un bond. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte. Il s'appuya et plaqua son oreille contre le battant. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration.

Ginga attendit. Il n'était pas d'une nature spécialement curieuse mais ça l'intriguait. Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'on discute devant sa chambre sans que cela le concerne?

Le visage de Yû se décomposa. Il s'écarta de la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

-Yû? s'inquiéta Ginga. Quelque chose ne va pas?

L'enfant se tourna vers lui, tiré de sa contemplation. Son expression perdue disparut tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Je vais chercher les autres, déclara-t-il. Je vous expliquerai tout, d'accord?

Ginga n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que Yû se précipitait hors de la salle. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans prendre la peine de la refermer.

-Bonjour M. Hagane! cria-t-il.

Le père de Ginga entra dans la chambre en jetant un regard surpris derrière lui. Yû faisait souvent cet effet aux gens. Ginga se demandait ce qu'il avait pu dire pour l'inquiéter autant et s'il le lui expliquerait. Il se renfrogna. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui dirait rien: l'AMBB les mettait à l'écart et il la dirigeait. Ginga s'efforça de paraître moins déçu. Yû et ses amis reviendraient bientôt pour éclaircir la situation. S'il alarmait son père avec son attitude, il ne pourrait pas leur parler et serait forcé au repos.

Il écouta distraitement son père, attendant avec impatience la venue de ses amis. Quand Ryo lui annonça qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il devait prendre congé de lui, Ginga lui souhaita sincèrement bonne chance. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, il résista à l'envie de marcher dans la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il devait limiter ses mouvements au maximum pour guérir au plus vite.

Heureusement, ses amis arrivèrent vite. Yû fut le premier à entrer, une expression incroyablement sérieuse sur le visage. Kenta et Benkei le suivaient de près, les sourcils froncés par la curiosité. Hyoma se faufila dans la chambre, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, et s'assit près de son ami d'enfance. Madoka, Tsubasa et Kyoya entrèrent ensuite en traînant des pieds, sûrement pour des raisons différentes. Ginga les observa un peu plus attentivement. Madoka devait être contrariée de revenir aussi vite alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Elle avait dû se lancer dans un projet interrompu par Yû. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir finir son travail. Tsubasa, lui, avait sûrement une mission confiée par l'AMBB en préparation. Il disparaîtrait d'ici quelques jours pour réapparaître l'air de rien. Et Kyoya... ben, c'était Kyoya, tout simplement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

Yû s'installa au centre de la pièce. Il attendit de capter toute l'attention avant de se lancer:

-J'ai entendu le père de Ginga parler...

Tsubasa haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux dire que tu nous as fait venir parce que tu as écouté une conversation?

Les yeux de Yû s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh, écouter est un bien grand mot. Je dirais plutôt "entendu par hasard". Et puis on n'est pas là pour parler de ça mais de Gingy qui est en danger!

-Comment ça?

-M. Hagane a demandé à l'infirmière quand Gingy serait guéri. Il ne veut pas qu'il reste à l'hôpital parce qu'il a peur qu'il se fasse encore attrapé. L'AMBB n'a pas retrouvé ses agresseurs.

Ginga ne put cacher sa surprise. Il n'imaginait pas que l'AMBB avait si peu avancé dans les recherches pendant son inconscience. Il n'espérait pas que l'association ait réglé tous les problèmes, mais une partie au moins.

À part Tsubasa qui gardait un air neutre – il le savait sûrement déjà – ses amis furent aussi étonnés que lui. Kyoya crispa sa mâchoire.

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, s'ils étaient capables d'agir, ils ne se cacheraient pas derrière des gamins dès qu'il y a un problème.

-Tu exagères Kyoya, souffla Madoka.

Seulement, elle ne semblait pas réellement convaincue par ses propres paroles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider Ginga? demanda Kenta.

Sa question, si pertinente, focalisa de nouveau leur attention sur le véritable problème. Le danger que Ginga encourrait. Ils se plongèrent dans un silence songeur. Ginga s'inquiétait, lui aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait attaqué ni s'il était la seule cible. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis soient en danger. S'il devait être protégé, il fallait que ses amis le soient aussi. Ou mieux, ils devaient convaincre l'AMBB de les laisser intervenir comme ça ils arrangeraient la situation avant qu'elle n'empire encore.

-On pourrait retourner à Koma, proposa Hyoma. Peu de personnes savent où c'est et c'est difficile d'y accéder.

-Quoi? s'étonna Ginga.

Tsubasa hocha pensivement la tête.

-C'est la meilleure idée qu'on ait.

Ginga regarda ses amis les uns après les autres. Ils partageaient son avis. Eux aussi voulaient le mettre à l'écart maintenant.

-Non! Je ne veux pas retourner à Koma!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart, rectifia-t-il. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me cacher. Dès que je serai guéri, j'irai les retrouver et les affronter.

Kyoya esquissa un sourire. Évidemment que ce plan avait son approbation. Par contre, il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre tous ses amis. La plupart le regardait avec un air réprobateur ou inquiet. Voire un mélange des deux. Pourtant, c'était une excellente idée. Un peu simple et manquant de détails, certes, mais efficace. Ils auraient tout le temps de la peaufiner pendant sa convalescence de toute façon. Il espérait juste que celle-ci ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter des semaines sans jouer au beyblade. Déjà que quelques jours c'était l'horreur...

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable, soupira Madoka.

-Il faudrait quand même qu'on trouve un endroit sûr où tu puisses te rétablir.

Madoka se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es d'accord avec lui?

Tsubasa haussa les épaules.

-Tu crois qu'on peut le faire changer d'avis?

-Pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle.

Ginga ne se vexa pas de la manière dont ils parlaient de lui: il était trop heureux que ses amis acceptent son idée. Quand ils étaient réunis, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Yû afficha un immense sourire.

-Super! Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un endroit maintenant qu'on est tous d'accord. Quelqu'un a une idée?

-Pas vraiment, intervint Benkei.

-Nous n'avons qu'à retourner à l'hôtel pour y réfléchir, proposa Hyoma. Après tout, on doit laisser Ginga se reposer.

Ginga ne protesta pas. Il aurait préféré qu'ils restent avec lui, bien entendu – surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas fatigué – mais il leur causait déjà suffisamment de soucis sans, en plus, les culpabiliser.

Ils le saluèrent les uns après les autres puis le quittèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Pourtant, Kyoya s'attarda. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter mais qu'il préférait ne pas le faire devant les autres. Ça inquiéta Ginga. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensaient de lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-il.

-Je connais un endroit sûr, où on pourrait aller sans être embêtés par l'AMBB.

-C'est vrai? Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé tout à l'heure?

Kyoya riva ses yeux aux siens.

-Parce que je veux ton avis, pas celui de tes amis.

Il se détourna pour partir mais Ginga l'en empêcha.

-On y serait tous en sécurité?

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

-Autant qu'on puisse l'être.

-Et... est-ce que tu viendras?

Même si Ginga connaissait Kyoya et se doutait de la réponse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il adorait passer du temps en sa compagnie.

-Je ne te quitterai pas tant que tu ne seras pas guéri.

Sa réponse le surprit agréablement. Il lui offrit un sourire lumineux. Kyoya dut trouver qu'il s'était montré trop aimable car il ajouta:

-De quoi aurais-je l'air s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon rival?

-Alors c'est d'accord. On ira quand?

-Dès que possible.

Ginga serra les poings.

-J'ai trop hâte! Tu me diras demain à quel point ce projet avance.

La main de Kyoya se crispa sur la porte.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrai te voir demain.

Il partit sans rien ajouter de plus. Il ne laissa même pas à Ginga le temps de lui dire au revoir. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un peu déstabilisé. Kyoya se comportait vraiment bizarrement des fois. Il avait du mal à le suivre quand il ne s'agissait pas de beyblade.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas autant parlé tous les deux. En plus, Kyoya s'était montré aussi amical qu'il en était capable.

Ginga se rallongea, son sourire continuant de flotter sur ses lèvres. Il attendait avec impatience leur transfert dans l'endroit promis par Kyoya. Ce serait beaucoup mieux que cet hôpital: il serait entouré par ses amis et ils pourraient préparer la suite.

Il s'endormit sur ces agréables pensées.

 _Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

 **Chapitre 2:**

Trois jours plus tard, Ginga ne tenait plus en place. La veille, Kyoya lui avait annoncé que les préparatifs de leur déplacement étaient presque prêts et que tout serait fini le lendemain. Soit aujourd'hui. Il avait hâte de partir. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Ils étaient remplis de médecins qui, en plus du malaise habituel qu'ils lui inspiraient, l'empêchaient de jouer au beyblade et de voir ses amis. Bon, il pouvait comprendre l'interdiction de pratiquer le beyblade, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Les efforts physiques risquaient d'aggraver ses blessures. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne le laissait pas voir ses amis autant qu'il le voudrait. Ceux-ci l'aidaient, par leur présence, à voir la situation sous un meilleur jour. Il détestait la solitude. C'était déprimant. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester allongé et attendre.

Toutes ces raisons accentuaient son désir de partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Les minutes semblaient bien plus longues que d'ordinaire. Il aurait voulu être déjà loin.

La poignée de la porte s'actionna. Ginga bondit hors du lit. Une bouffée d'énergie l'électrisa alors qu'il comprenait que son départ était imminent. Il avait tellement hâte!

-Vous en avez mis du temps, lança-t-il joyeusement. Je n'y croyais plus.

Il pinça ses lèvres et se pétrifia en voyant son médecin le regarder d'un air désapprobateur. Puis, grand heureusement, Kenta et Madoka se faufilèrent dans la triste chambre et se placèrent entre Ginga et le docteur. Ses épaules se détendirent. Au moins, n'était-il plus seul.

-Tout est prêt! lança l'enfant.

Ginga se désintéressa immédiatement de l'adulte pour sourire avec enthousiasme à ses amis. Enfin, il allait pouvoir partir d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend! s'exclama-t-il. Allons-y!

Il dépassa ses amis d'un pas déterminé et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelque chose attrapa un morceau de son écharpe, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il agrippa son col et le tira pour ne pas étouffer. Il se retourna. Le médecin lâcha son écharpe, ayant réussi à attirer son attention. Ginga l'appréciait de moins en moins.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que vous partiez maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas encore rétabli.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Madoka. Une infirmière restera avec nous et le surveillera.

Ginga se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne pensais pas qu'on te laisserait sans surveillance?

Il voulut protester contre cette décision – elle ne lui plaisait vraiment pas! – mais le regard de Madoka l'en dissuada. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre son torse, un peu déçu, puis se redressa. Du moment qu'il pouvait quitter cet hôpital et, surtout, passer plus de temps avec ses amis, cet inconvénient n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était rien par rapport à tout ce qui le dérangeait ici.

Madoka le doubla et sortit de la pièce. Ginga et Kenta lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le rouquin marcha tranquillement, refrénant son envie de partir en courant. Il ne voulait pas les conforter dans l'idée qu'il avait besoin d'être surveillé.

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il franchit l'entrée de l'hôpital. Une douce brise printanière lui effleura les joues. Cette fraîcheur le changeait de l'odeur âcre de désinfectant qu'il avait respiré les derniers jours.

Deux voitures les attendaient à quelques mètres de là. Dans l'une d'elle, Kyoya était assis à l'avant, le front appuyé contre la vitre, l'air terriblement agacé. Derrière lui, Tsubasa regardait Yû avec un sourire indulgent quoiqu'un peu crispé pendant qu'il babillait joyeusement. À côté d'eux, Benkei attendait avec patience.

En passant près du véhicule, Ginga croisa le regard de son rival qui s'illumina. Il lui adressa un signe de la main auquel Kyoya répondit seulement par un air agacé. Ginga ne s'en formalisait pas. Ça lui ressemblait bien de réagir ainsi.

Il s'assit dans l'autre voiture, à côté de Hyoma et de Kenta. Madoka, elle, s'installa à l'avant. Tandis que la voiture démarrait, il se tourna vers son ami d'enfance pour lui parler. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion! Le fait qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici au lieu de rester à Koma prouvait à quel point il s'était fait du souci. Cette pensée ébranla sa joie. Il s'en voulait d'inquiéter autant ses amis. Son rôle était de les aider, pas d'être un poids pour eux. Malgré son humeur assombrie, il s'efforça de faire bonne figure. Il ne devait pas les alarmer davantage.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs villes aux configurations tellement banales et semblables qu'il n'arrivait pas à les différencier. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait – il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à le demander à ses amis. Il ne prêta plus attention au paysage jusqu'au moment où quelque chose de familier en périphérie de son champ de vision l'interpella. Une douce surprise l'envahit quand il reconnut les rues de Bey-City. Il adorait cette ville. Il y avait vécu plusieurs des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Déjà, c'était l'endroit où il avait rencontré certains de ses plus proches amis – notamment ceux qui l'accompagnaient aujourd'hui. Même si, au final, il n'y avait passé que peu de temps en comptant ses innombrables voyages et quêtes qui l'éloignaient toujours, il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui.

Sa nostalgie fut balayée par une pensée alarmiste. Ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher là. Ce serait l'un des premiers endroits que leurs ennemis penseraient à fouiller. Une pierre lui tomba sur l'estomac tandis que le monde s'effritait autour de lui. Il mettait de nombreuses personnes en danger en se cachant.

Ginga secoua la tête et se renfonça dans son siège. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. L'AMBB s'en occupait.

Cette idée ne le réconforta pas autant qu'il l'espérait.

Ginga laissa les immeubles défiler sous ses yeux en se concentrant de nouveau sur le premier problème. Bey-City n'avait rien de l'abri sécurisé promis par Kyoya. Quoique, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se demandait si son rival comprenait le concept de sécurité. Il savait de source sûre qu'il s'était entraîné pendant les Championnats du monde en se jetant dans des tornades. Intentionnellement.

Bon, en vrai, du moment qu'il ne retournait pas à l'hôpital, il s'en fichait.

Il se sentit à la fois déçu et rassuré quand la voiture quitta Bey-City. Ils traversèrent quelques kilomètres de campagne avant d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville, moins importante, composée surtout de maisons. Ils la traversèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant une maison qui se situait un peu à l'écart. À peine Ginga descendit-il du véhicule que Yû jaillissait déjà du sien et se précipitait vers le portail.

-Trop cool! On est arrivés!

Tandis qu'il s'accrochait aux barreaux et collait son visage dessus pour observer plus attentivement la maison, les autres sortaient leurs bagages des coffres. Ginga récupéra son habituel sac de voyage, un peu surpris qu'on l'ait préparé pour lui, puis suivit ses amis vers la maison. C'était une jolie propriété, entourée d'un jardin suffisamment grand pour que des enfants puissent jouer librement. Bien qu'à peine dix mètres les séparaient de la maison, ses amis prirent le temps de lui adresser des regards inquiets, comme s'il risquait de s'effondrer à chaque pas, auxquels il répondait par des sourires rassurants.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. La première pièce qu'ils visitèrent fut le vaste salon. Il y avait deux canapés et un fauteuil entourant une télé, soit suffisamment de place pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir. Il avait certainement été réaménagé pour eux. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Ginga voyait aussi peu d'effets personnels. Pas une photo, pas une babiole ne traînait.

Ensuite, Yû se précipita vers la première porte qu'il trouva, entraînant Kenta à sa suite, bien décidé à explorer le reste de la maison. À peine quittèrent-ils la pièce qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux attachés vint à leur rencontre. Sûrement l'infirmière dont Madoka avait parlé. Ginga l'observa avec méfiance. Elle ne semblait pas méchante.

-Bienvenue, leur dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai cru comprendre que nous allions passer les prochains jours ensemble.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Il s'éloigna, supportant déjà mal leur compagnie. Ginga observa Benkei le rejoindre, quelque peu perplexe. Il se demandait si son rival pourrait réellement tenir sa promesse. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis cinq minutes qu'il s'était déjà mis à l'écart. Ça ne l'étonnait pas: il le connaissait bien, depuis le temps. Il le voyait mal endurer leur présence – car c'était bien ainsi que Kyoya le ressentait – pendant plusieurs jours. Il devrait peut-être le libérer de sa promesse, lui éviter ça. Seulement, il avait rarement l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui et, en étant honnête, il en rêvait depuis longtemps. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher si vite...

Il finit de se convaincre en songeant que, si ça devenait réellement insupportable, Kyoya ne se gênerait pas pour partir.

Madoka s'approcha de l'adulte avec un sourire, ignorant les deux adolescents.

-C'est exact. Je suis désolée pour leur comportement. Parfois, Kyoya peut se montrer très... vraiment...

La technicienne cherchait comment le qualifier honnêtement sans que ce soit insultant mais aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle ressentait juste une profonde exaspération quant au comportement du blader.

-Ce n'est rien, la réconforta l'infirmière. Je suis juste là pour m'assurer que notre blessé guérisse. Je ne me mêlerai pas de vos affaires et ne me permettrai pas de vous donner des ordres.

Ginga trouvait ça parfait. Si elle ne les traitait pas en enfants, il y avait moins de risque qu'elle énerve Kyoya. Son rival aurait donc moins de raisons de vouloir partir. La suite se présentait plutôt bien.

Yû choisit cet instant revenir vers eux. Une expression boudeuse peinte sur le visage, il fila droit vers Tsubasa tandis que Kenta réapparaissait en traînant les pieds, l'air épuisé. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent et leva ses immenses yeux verts sur lui. Tsubasa ne demanda rien, espérant sans doute que l'enfant n'essayerait pas de l'entraîner dans une de ces aventures farfelues dont il avait le secret. Ginga, lui, se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Il était si enthousiaste quelques minutes auparavant.

-On voulait visiter la maison mais il y a plein de pièces fermées à clé...

Une idée soudaine changea son expression, le faisant passer à la surprise. Il sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes avant de sourire à Tsubasa.

-Et si tu utilisais tes gadgets d'espion trop cool? Tu pourrais les ouvrir, non?

-Notre hôte est déjà très généreux de nous laisser vivre chez lui. Nous n'allons pas abuser de son hospitalité en fouillant là où nous n'avons rien à faire.

Yû joignit ses mains et offrit son regard le plus suppliant, qui aurait réussi à faire céder n'importe qui d'autre.

-S'il te plaît...

-Non.

Le ton catégorique incita le jeune blader à ne pas insister, même s'il aurait bien voulu assouvir son insatiable curiosité. Cela le décevait tout de même. Ça se voyait. Dans d'autres circonstances, Ginga lui aurait proposé un duel beyblade pour lui changer les idées. Il s'empêcha de justesse de dire son idée à voix haute. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire rabrouer une fois de plus. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer au beyblade. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle sans cesse.

Changeant d'état d'esprit, Yû s'éloigna de Tsubasa, de nouveau de bonne humeur, pour pouvoir regarder toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon.

-Cette maison est sympa sinon. Vous voulez qu'on vous fasse visiter?

-Oui! s'exclama Ginga.

Il y avait enfin un peu d'action.

Un regard agacé de la part de Madoka lui fit penser qu'il s'était montré un peu trop enthousiaste. Même s'ils n'avaient aucun adulte dans les pattes, ses amis se chargeaient de le surveiller parce qu'il devait éviter de s'agiter. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup trop...

-Je vous laisse vous installer, déclara l'infirmière. Je reviendrai demain pour les soins.

Elle partit sur ces paroles, sous les salutations de ses amis. Ginga la trouvait de plus en plus sympathique – même si sa profession l'empêchait de l'apprécier réellement.

Yû n'attendit pas plus pour les guider à travers la maison. De l'autre côté d'une porte, il y avait une salle à manger spacieuse, au centre de laquelle trônait une table autour de laquelle se dressaient sept chaises. Attenante à elle, se trouvait une cuisine bien meublée qui attira un sifflement admiratif de Madoka et de Hyoma. Ils quittèrent cette pièce, Yû menant toujours joyeusement leur petit groupe. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et se rendirent à l'étage. Deux des chambres contenaient quatre lits et autant de malles, sûrement pour qu'ils puissent ranger leurs affaires. Comme on lui laissa le choix de la chambre, Ginga opta pour celle qui avait vue sur le jardin. Vu qu'il devrait s'y reposer la plupart du temps, autant que la vue soit agréable. Il rangea son sac dans la malle qui se trouvait au pied du lit qui était le plus proche de la fenêtre. Le lit avait l'air terriblement confortable, surtout après ces jours passés à l'hôpital. Il était certain d'y passer une bonne nuit. Les trois autres personnes qui s'installèrent dans sa chambre furent Kenta, Yû et Hyoma. Tsubasa partagerait l'autre chambre avec Benkei et Kyoya. Madoka, quant à elle, avait sa propre chambre qui comportait un bureau pour qu'elle puisse travailler au calme. Tout avait été aménagé spécialement pour leur venue. Ça touchait Ginga. Il était sûr de se rétablir vite dans un lieu aussi sympa avec ses amis à ses côtés. La répartition des chambres était parfaite. Il y aurait autant d'agitation qu'il le voudrait – surtout grâce à Yû. Kyoya, lui, n'aurait personne dans les pattes. Enfin... à part Benkei mais il l'appréciait donc ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

Ayant fait le tour de la maison, ils décidèrent de retourner au rez-de-chaussée passer le reste de la soirée. Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, Yû s'arrêta au plein milieu, les obligeant à faire de même. Le nez levé vers le plafond, il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Tous firent de même. Une prise était accrochée au plafond, au centre d'un rectangle à peine visible.

-Sûrement une trappe pour accéder au grenier, répondit Hyoma.

La curiosité se ranima dans les yeux verts tandis que Yû fixait la trappe.

-C'est hors de question, déclara Tsubasa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Quoi? Mais j'ai rien dit.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, soupira-t-il.

-Hein? Tu veux dire quoi par là?

Tsubasa ne répondit pas. Yû attendit, attendit, attendit, sans obtenir de réponse. Il finit par abandonner et par repartir, de nouveau boudeur. Tout le groupe put de nouveau avancer. Quand Ginga arriva au bas des marches, un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Kyoya était assis sur le canapé, caché en grande partie par le dossier auquel il était appuyé. Il ne distinguait que son profil et ses épaules. L'air renfrogné comme toujours, les sourcils froncés, il avait les yeux fixés sur son fidèle Leone avant de les reporter sur Ginga. Ça ne l'étonna pas: son rival pouvait remarquer des présences plus discrètes et, d'après Madoka, il était capable de le repérer au milieu d'une foule entière. Parce qu'il tenait à lui lancer des défis face à face. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas combattu. Il le défierait bientôt. Sans aucun doute possible.

Une impatience pure l'envahit. Il adorait affronter Kyoya. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son plus grand rival.

L'idée lui fit presque oublier la situation.

Madoka s'empara de Leone, faisant sursauter Ginga. Il ne l'avait pas vu approcher son rival et, apparemment, Kyoya non plus: il resta figé, quelques secondes avant de se tourner lentement vers la technicienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il avait parlé d'une voix sourde et articulé tant les mots qu'on voyait parfaitement ses crocs. Pourtant, Madoka l''ignora. En la voyant si calme près d'un Kyoya sur le point de bondir, Ginga peinait à croire qu'il l'intimidait trois ans plus tôt. Elle faisait tourner la toupie entre ses doigts experts, notant des imperfections qu'il aurait été incapable de remarquer. Elle poussa un sifflement agacé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous leur faites à ces pauvres toupies? C'est pas possible ça. Je n'aurai pas un instant à moi... Déjà que j'ai Pegasus à réparer.

Kyoya se leva d'un bond.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Rends-moi Leone!

-Tu ne vas pas commencer? J'ai déjà assez de mal à convaincre Ginga de me confier Pegasus sans que tu te mettes aussi à me compliquer la tâche, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Le concerné faisait comme s'il n'était pas question de lui. Il ne voulait pas se mêler d'une dispute entre ces deux-là.

-Alors, Yoyo, on a peur de laisser son doudou?

-Ce n'est pas mon doudou. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Yoyo!

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le laisser à Madoka alors? Même moi je ne fais pas autant de cinéma. Et j'en aurais le droit parce que je suis un enfant!

Kyoya se contenta de grogner pour répondre. Ginga fit le tour du canapé et posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de le calmer. Il réussit car Kyoya se désintéressa immédiatement de Yû. Même s'il tentait de le cacher, Ginga savait qu'il avait réussi à attirer son attention.

-On va dîner, tu viens avec nous?

Kyoya le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule et Ginga ramena son bras contre lui en repliant ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas se montrer trop insistant avec lui, au risque de le braquer. Il ne se le permettait que lorsqu'il avait une chose importante à lui demander.

-Pourquoi pas.

Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger sans les attendre. Ginga n'allait pas se vexer pour si peu. C'était déjà bien qu'il accepte de passer la soirée avec eux.

-Toujours aussi poli, commenta Yû.

-Tu ne devrais pas l'embêter autant, commenta Kenta sans réelle conviction.

Yû se tourna vers lui en faisant la moue.

-Pourquoi?

Kenta essaya de répondre mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une phrase qui pourrait convaincre le propriétaire de Libra. Après plusieurs de ses hésitations, celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Je sais! Tu veux que je sois indulgent parce qu'il fait des efforts. Enfin, il essaye!

Il éclata de nouveau de rire. Sa remarque avait attiré un sourire de Madoka mais de l'indignation de la part de Benkei. Une dispute allait éclater. Ginga le voyait sur leurs visages. Mais comme il s'agirait d'une simple chamaillerie, il n'y fit pas attention. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger alors que le ton commençait à monter.

-C'est toujours animé avec vous, dit Hyoma d'une voix douce.

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais, lança joyeusement Ginga en entrant dans la salle à manger où Kyoya, assis en bout de table, les ignora.

Il s'installa en face de son rival, sans le faire réagir davantage. Soudainement mélancolique, il posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya ses joues sur ses mains.

-À part quand on est interdits de Beyblade, bien sûr, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler.

Hyoma passa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Le geste le touchait, bien sûr, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Il ne se sentirait mieux que lorsqu'il récupérerait Pegasus. Mieux encore quand il pourrait jouer au Beyblade.

-Tu dois te rétablir avant, lui assura Tsubasa avant de prendre place.

Il n'avait pas parlé assez doucement.

-C'est vrai pourtant.

Ginga se redressa avec surprise. Malgré son commentaire, Kyoya ne donnait pas l'impression de s'intéresser à eux ou à ce qu'ils disaient. Néanmoins, Ginga lui sourit. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur d'entendre quelqu'un partager son avis. Ses autres amis, eux aussi, partageaient cette incroyable passion et se désespéraient quand ils ne pouvaient pas l'exercer, sauf qu'ils ne l'admettraient pas tant qu'il ne serait pas guéri pour ne pas le tenter plus de reprendre malgré ses blessures.

-Exactement! Kyoya me comprend parce qu'on est dans la même situation!

Les yeux d'orage se teintèrent d'agacement.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Moi, quand j'aurai récupéré Leone, je pourrai reprendre mon entraînement. Toi, même si Pegasus est réparé, tu resteras bloqué dans ton lit pendant des jours.

-Ça, c'est méchant, se contenta de répondre Ginga.

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude des paroles acérées de son rival, il ne s'y attendait pas cette fois. Jamais en fait. Le silence accusateur qui plongea sur la salle lui fit comprendre que ses amis non plus.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? s'offusqua Madoka.

Heureusement, Yû et Benkei choisirent ce moment pour les rejoindre. Ils discutaient joyeusement, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune altercation quelques minutes plus tôt. Leur légèreté fit retomber la tension, même si Tsubasa et Madoka continuèrent de lancer des regards accusateurs au maître de Leone. Ginga, lui, était déjà passé à autre chose. Ça ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver autant.

-On mange quoi? demanda-t-il.

Il avait hâte de manger un vrai repas. Même un hot-dog lui semblerait parfait après la nourriture de l'hôpital.

Madoka leva les yeux au ciel.

-Des hamburgers.

-Vraiment?

-On fête bien ton retour, non? Ce n'est pas le repas que tu préfères?

-Si! s'exclama Ginga.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans faire attention à sa réponse. Elle n'en avait rien à faire ou alors elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

Rien qu'à la pensée de délicieux hamburgers, Ginga avait l'eau à la bouche.

Dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce, les bladers se mirent à discuter, évitant habilement d'évoquer l'AMBB et ce qu'elle faisait. Les sujets que Ginga aurait aimé évoquer précisément. Il aurait voulu savoir si son enquête progressait et, si oui, quelles informations elle avait. Il détestait rester sur le banc de touche alors que d'autres essayaient de résoudre les problèmes. Surtout quand on ne prenait même pas la peine de l'informer des nouveaux éléments découverts. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il inquiétait suffisamment ses amis sans insister sur son envie d'intervenir. Il se contentait de répondre à leurs questions ou de donner son avis lorsqu'ils l'attendaient de lui.

Kyoya, lui, ne prenait pas cette peine: il les ignorait ou répondait par des soupirs et des grognements agacés. L'unique fois où ils l'entendirent prononcer de véritables paroles fut quand Yû s'obstina à lui poser la même question jusqu'à ce qu'il leur prête enfin attention. Au comble de l'agacement, il lui ordonna clairement de la fermer et de le laisser tranquille. Ce qui eut pour seule conséquence de vexer Yû qui se mit à parler à toute vitesse pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Le maître de Libra s'emporta tant qu'ils ne purent qu'attendre qu'il se calme pour espérer reprendre leur conversation. Même Tsubasa ne s'y risqua pas.

Le retour de Madoka et la perspective d'un bon repas calmèrent le jeune blader. Lorsqu'elle posa les plateaux sur la table, Ginga se redressa. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de toute sa vie. Seule la crainte de la mettre en colère l'empêcha de commencer à manger.

-Bon appétit.

-Bon appétit! répondit-il avant de se jeter sur son repas.

Et de dévorer hamburger sur hamburger. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'on lui avait donné à l'hôpital – et de loin. Dire que médecins et infirmières osaient prétendre servir de la nourriture. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre!

-C'était super bon! lança-t-il quand il eut fini.

-Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton appétit, c'est rassurant, commenta Madoka.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ses paroles. Comme si elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde et que ça la gênait un peu. Elle se mit debout.

-Tu devrais éviter de t'agiter autant demain.

Alors qu'il se sentait détendu et repu, que son esprit se laissait dériver sur ce qu'ils pourraient avoir comme activité intéressante sans rapport avec le Beyblade – ce qui réduisait grandement le champ des possibilités – il se redressa brusquement en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je ne me suis pas agité!

Il le savait. Il y avait veillé: il avait surveillé ses mouvements et ne s'était pas entraîner de toute la journée. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, à part si...

Il déglutit. À part s'il restait alité sur un lit, bien entendu.

-On est venus ici pour que tu guérisses en toute sécurité. Ce serait stupide de gâcher tous ces efforts parce que tu ne tiens pas en place.

-Je fais des efforts! protesta-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire...

-Si! C'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire! Je me force à rester tranquille et je ne fais rien qui puisse aggraver mes blessures. Je ne peux même pas entraîner Pegasus. C'est injuste.

Se plaindre n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire mais Ginga avait l'impression que ses amis n'estimaient pas ses efforts à leur juste valeur. On l'avait privé de Beyblade. Ce n'était pas rien!

Son agacement s'évapora quand il vit l'expression de Madoka se modifier. D'une douceur conciliante, elle passa à l'agacement puis à la colère. Ginga se recroquevilla sur son siège, espérant, sans trop y croire, échapper à sa colère. Il avait exagéré. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait ses amis se ratatiner sur eux-mêmes, bien qu'ils ne soient pas visés par la colère de Madoka. Kyoya restait droit mais Ginga remarquait qu'il s'était crispé. Ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant de le voir partager son appréhension.

Madoka appuya ses paumes sur la table et se leva lentement. Les pieds de sa chaise raclèrent contre le sol. Comme elle avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux camouflaient son expression. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle redressa la tête. Ses pupilles étaient étrécies, ses joues rouges.

-Je m'inquiète, c'est tout! Tu ne veux pas guérir ou quoi?! S'il faut qu'on t'attache à ton lit pour que tu te tiennes tranquilles on le fera! Parce qu'on veut tous que tu guérisses, c'est clair?

Ginga opina doucement, n'osant pas répondre à voix haute. Les épaules de Madoka se relâchèrent tandis que sa colère retombait. Elle ne semblait pas réellement apaisée mais elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis soupira pour relâcher toutes les tensions. Calmée, elle leur sourit.

-On va dormir? J'aurai beaucoup de travail demain, il faudra que je me lève tôt.

Personne ne protesta, même s'il était encore tôt. Ginga aurait bien aimé rester ici et continuer de

discuter avec ses amis ou bien flâner dans le salon mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'énerver de nouveau. Elle s'était calmée vite cette fois. Rien ne garantissait que ce serait aussi simple s'il insistait. Au contraire même. Il risquait de provoquer une colère plus durable.

Ils débarrassèrent la table puis quittèrent la cuisine. Madoka les dépassa pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent entre le salon et les escaliers. La pièce semblait encore plus accueillante que tout à l'heure.

-Si on reste et qu'on ne fait pas de bruit, elle ne le saura jamais, non? murmura Yû. On pourrait regarder un film.

-Ce serait sympa, répondit Ginga à voix basse.

Il s'était penché vers ses amis pour qu'ils l'entendent sans faire de bruit. Tsubasa se pencha à son tour.

-Vous êtes prêts à prendre le risque?

Sa ton indiquait que lui ne le prendrait pas. Ginga pinça ses lèvres. L'éclat de colère précédent de Madoka était bien trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'il veuille risquer d'en subir un autre. Même pour regarder un film en compagnie de ses amis. Encore, si c'était pour jouer au Beyblade...

Yû se gratta le crâne, gêné.

-Pas vraiment.

-Il nous reste plus qu'à aller dormir alors, déclara Hyoma.

Yû opina. Il prit la main de Kenta et l'entraîna à l'étage. Tsubasa, Hyoma et Benkei leur emboîtèrent le pas. Alors que Kyoya s'apprêtait à faire de même, Ginga attrapa sa main. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler aujourd'hui. Son rival le dévisagea sans sembler agacé. C'était un bon point. Il lui sourit.

-Cet endroit est vraiment super. Merci.

Kyoya le fixa sans rien dire. Le sourire de Ginga s'effaça pour laisser place à un air interrogateur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne s'agaçait pas, ne lui disait pas d'arrêter de prononcer des niaiseries ou de se taire. Ce manque de réaction ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sa prise se relâcha et il laissa son bras retomber contre lui. Alors qu'il voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Kyoya réagit enfin. Il se pencha et appuya son front contre l'épaule de Ginga dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa respiration se bloqua et son cœur s'affola. Kyoya était loin d'être une personne tactile ou démonstrative d'ordinaire.

-Guéri vite, murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa, se tourna et s'éloigna d'un mouvement fluide et rapide, comme si de rien n'était. Ginga le regarda s'éloigner sans réagir. En fait, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Kyoya... Il ne pensait pas l'avoir autant inquiété. Le voir laisser ses émotions et son inquiétude transparaître, même une fraction de seconde, prouvait un grand trouble. Son cœur se serra. Ça lui faisait mal de l'inquiéter. Kyoya se laissait si rarement toucher par les événements. Il ne donnait jamais l'impression d'être affecté... Ça perturbait plus Ginga que l'inquiétude de ses autres amis, qui étaient bien plus lisibles.

Ginga monta les escaliers. À l'étage supérieur, il hésita un instant, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre de Kyoya. Il aurait voulu aller le réconforter, lui parler, mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre.

-Ça va Gingy?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il traversa la pièce et récupéra ses affaires dans la malle pour se changer. Il enfila un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de jogging comme pyjama. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil se couchait à peine, teintant le ciel de nuances orangées. Ça lui donnait encore moins envie d'aller dormir. On ne voyait même pas les étoiles.

Il s'assit sur son lit, s'inquiétant encore pour son rival.

-Pssst!

Ginga regarda Yû qui, depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, lui faisait signe.

-On regardera le film demain, d'accord?

-Bien sûr.

L'enfant lui sourit avant de s'allonger.

-On devrait dormir, sinon Madoka viendra nous crier dessus. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit! répondit Kenta.

-Dormez bien, leur souhaita Hyoma.

Ginga s'allongea dans son lit et tira son drap jusqu'à son nez.

-Bonne nuit.

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait dormir pour reprendre des forces et passer au plus vite au lendemain. Il pourrait s'occuper de ses amis et de leur état.

 _Fin du chapitre 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

A Guest : Merci beaucoup :)

 **Chapitre 3:**

À peine fut-il réveillé que Ginga se sentait déjà en pleine forme. C'était son premier jour de liberté depuis près d'une semaine. Il avait envie de courir, de se précipiter dehors et de jouer au Beyblade. En plus, un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui prouvait que le temps était idéal pour un combat. Seulement, il n'en ferait rien. Une légère moue s'afficha sur ses traits. C'était frustrant. Il risquait de terriblement s'ennuyer pendant sa convalescence – surtout si ses amis s'entraînaient... il se voyait mal résister à l'appel du Beyblade dans un tel cas de figure. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de désobéir aux conseils des médecins. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau enfermé dans un hôpital, à manger cette nourriture dégoûtante et, surtout, être de nouveau loin de ses amis.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis que sa nature optimiste l'emportait. Ici, il pourrait passer autant de temps qu'il voudrait avec eux. Cet avantage était non négligeable.

Ginga se dépêcha de s'habiller, même s'il refrénait son enthousiasme pour ne pas risquer de rouvrir ses blessures. Il ne manquerait plus que sa guérison prenne plus de temps que prévu!

Il quitta sa chambre. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis le rez de chaussée. Il avait dormi plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Ses amis étaient déjà tous réveillés. Il se força à descendre les escaliers lentement, malgré son envie grandissante de courir.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait regarder lequel? s'enquit la voix de Yû.

Ginga arriva dans le salon. Derrière le dossier du canapé, il apercevait le sommet de la tête de l'enfant. À quelques pas de celui-ci, Kenta se tenait debout, les sourcils froncés, regardant en bas. Il paraissait perplexe. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita sur la réponse à donner et leva la tête. Son regard se posa accidentellement sur Ginga qui lui adressa un signe de la main. Il s'illumina.

-Tu vas bien? lança-t-il en le rejoignant en petites foulées.

Ginga remarqua qu'il avait profité de son arrivée pour esquiver la question de Yû. Le maître de Libra se leva d'un bond, ses yeux verts étincelant. Il courut vers Ginga, tentant tant bien que mal de porter plusieurs boîtes de DVD. Il les lui présenta.

-Tu veux voir lequel? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Ginga observa les différentes boîtes. Les DVD que Yû avait réuni lui semblaient très divers. Il y avait autant de films que de dessins-animés et ils balayaient un large éventail de genres: aventure, science-fiction, fantasy... Mais tous avaient pour personnages principaux des bladers. Évidemment.

Yû lui désigna le canapé d'un signe de tête.

-Il y en a d'autres là-bas. Tu veux les voir?

-Ça ira, merci.

Il trouvait déjà qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de choix. Il en désigna un au hasard – de toute façon, si Yû n'avait pas réussi à les départager, c'est qu'ils devaient tous être aussi biens. L'enfant eut un sourire puis alla ranger son désordre. Sûrement pour faire plaisir à Tsubasa.

Satisfait d'avoir réussi à l'aider, Ginga se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était affamé.

-Hyoma est allé chercher de quoi cuisiner, le prévint Yû. Il sera de retour dans pas longtemps.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Et Madoka s'est enfermée dans sa chambre parce que Yoyo l'a énervée.

Entendre le nom de son rival lui rappela immédiatement la scène de la veille et l'inquiétude – presque la fragilité – qu'il avait montrée. Il regarda tout autour de lui, le cherchant, mais son absence était flagrante. Il cacha la déception qu'il en ressentit pour reporter son attention sur ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Il a dû dire un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, comme d'habitude, répondit Yû en haussant les épaules, fataliste. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est énervé et est parti. Tsubasa et Benben l'ont suivi pour l'empêcher de tout casser sur son passage.

Ginga opina lentement.

-Ils sont partis depuis longtemps?

-Un quart d'heure, je dirais.

Ginga se contenta de hocher de nouveau la tête. Il n'avait rien à ajouter. Il espérait seulement que Kyoya ne partirait pas sur un coup de tête. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de... de quoi au fait? De le réconforter? De le _consoler_? On parlait de Kyoya là. S'il pensait un seul instant que Ginga voulait le protéger, il le massacrerait. Littéralement.

Même en le sachant, Ginga ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Kyoya avait eu l'air si soulagé qu'il aille bien... cela montrait la forte inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé pendant son hospitalisation. Et cette idée lui faisait mal.

Yû lui prit la main.

-On va regarder notre film en les attendant?

-Pourquoi pas?

Ginga le laissa l'entraîner dans le salon. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé puis Yû lança le film. Il se tenait tout au bord du canapé, penché en avant, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il craignait de perdre une seule miette de ce qu'il se passait. Ginga, lui, n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans la fiction. Les scènes de combat défilaient sous ses yeux sans qu'il y fasse attention. Il se demandait où ses amis étaient et s'ils reviendraient bientôt. Son esprit dérivait complètement.

Soudain, une porte claqua. Le mouvement et le bruit attira leur attention.

-Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix? grogna Kyoya avec hargne.

Le maître de Leone entra à grands pas dans la pièce, les poings si serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches. Ginga fut soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien. Il était en colère – furieux même – mais ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Ni d'inquiétant.

Le regard bleu, chargé d'électricité, se posa sur lui.

-Tu es réveillé? lança Kyoya avec un certain mépris.

OK. Il était _réellement_ énervé.

-Salut Kyoya, se contenta de répondre Ginga.

Il lui sourit, un peu crispé, sans contre-attaquer. Une telle attitude ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et il voulait que son rival reste. Même s'il pouvait se montrer particulièrement vexant par moment.

-Tu veux regarder le film avec nous? proposa-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de bêtises.

-Ah oui? Et tu vas faire quoi vu que tu ne peux pas entraîner Leone?

Ginga ne se rendit compte du mordant de ses paroles que lorsqu'elles franchirent ses lèvres. Son expression se décomposa tandis qu'une étincelle de colère brillait avec plus de force au fond des prunelles bleues. Kyoya fit un pas dans sa direction, menaçant. Au moins, il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir partir.

Yû s'éclaircit la gorge et se pencha par-dessus le dossier. Il regardait Kyoya sans peur et nullement impressionné.

-Eh Yoyo, tu ne peux pas attaquer Gingy. Il est blessé, tu te rappelles? Ce serait nul, même de ta part.

Kyoya se redressa, blessé dans son orgueil. Ses poings se serrèrent.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler Yoyo.

Il reporta son attention sur Ginga. Il ne montrait plus de colère ou de rage. Il était simplement vexé.

-Je vais récupérer Leone et m'en aller. J'en ai marre d'être ici.

Il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Les épaules de Ginga se courbèrent. Il se renfonça dans son siège. Il savait pourtant que Kyoya se vexait pour un rien et risquait de partir sur un coup de tête. Il aurait dû mieux mesurer ses paroles.

-Tu avais promis, murmura-t-il.

Il ne se sentirait pas tellement plus à l'aise ici que dans l'hôpital si Kyoya ne restait pas.

Son rival se figea et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ginga se recroquevilla davantage. Il n'avait pas pu l'entendre avec la distance qui les séparait, n'est-ce pas? Il avait parlé bien trop doucement.

Kyoya hésita puis fit lentement demi-tour. Il s'assit devant l'accoudoir du canapé, juste à côté de Ginga dont le visage s'illumina.

-Vous regardez quoi? marmonna-t-il.

-Un film avec de la magie et des toupies.

Kyoya poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il devait trouver le scénario du film stupide mais Ginga s'en moquait. Il restait. Kyoya restait. Il passerait le reste de sa convalescence avec lui. Vu le temps qu'elle durerait, ils auraient le temps de trouver une activité qui plairait à Kyoya. Ou qui ne lui déplairait pas trop. Ginga n'était pas difficile.

Yû dévisageait le vert avec les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

-Tu... Il vient d'être _sympa_? C'est pas possible.

-Ferme-la, le coupa Kyoya.

-Comment t'as fait? demanda Yû à Ginga avec émerveillement, ignorant le vert.

-Et si on regardait le film?

L'enfant fit la moue mais n'insista pas. Il avait un nouveau moyen d'embêter Kyoya, servi sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne l'épuiserait pas immédiatement. Il reprit la télécommande et, se blottissant dans le canapé, relança le film.

Même s'il n'avait pas suivi la première partie, Ginga regarda le reste avec intérêt, et passion même. Maintenant que Kyoya était revenu – et qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser – il n'avait aucune préoccupation l'empêchant de profiter de l'instant.

Des pas légers résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ginga se retourna. Hyoma revenait dans la maison, suivi de Benkei et de Tsubasa – qui ne craignaient plus la colère de Kyoya, qui s'était essoufflée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ginga leur fit signe de venir. Quand il les vit obéir, il se replongea dans le film. Les trois nouveaux venus s'installèrent sur les places restantes, le plus éloigné possible de Kyoya. Ils regardèrent donc le film – enfin, la moitié – tous ensemble.

-C'était super! s'exclama Yû dès que ce fut fini.

Hyoma se leva gracieusement.

-C'est vrai. Je vais préparer le repas. Quelqu'un veut m'aider?

Alors que Ginga allait proposer son aide, Hyoma lui sourit.

-Quelqu'un qui ne doit pas se reposer bien sûr.

Ginga referma la bouche. On lui avait dit de ne pas s'agiter mais cuisiner ne demandait pas tant d'efforts que ça.

-Je veux bien, proposa Tsubasa.

Les deux adolescents partirent vers la cuisine.

-Tu ne proposes pas ton aide Yoyo? Tu es sur la bonne voie pour devenir quelqu'un de bien, tu devrais continuer. Être sympa avec Gingy ne suffit pas.

-Kyoya a été gentil avec Ginga? s'étonna Kenta.

Le rouquin pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Ce serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée de donner à Kyoya l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui. Surtout dans la situation présente.

-Bouclez-la. Et si t'allais casser les pieds de Tsubasa plutôt?

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je suis pas un casse-pieds.

-Tsss!

-Tu pourrais répondre au moins, bouda Yû.

Mais Kyoya se mura dans le silence. N'ayant plus de prise sur lui, Yû commença à babiller joyeusement avec Kenta à propos du film. Ginga l'écoutait distraitement et participait à la discussion quand il y était invité. Il ne quitta pas son rival du regard. Ses cheveux avaient vraiment l'air doux. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent – en même temps, Kyoya, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, avait fait en sorte de passer très peu de temps avec eux. Il n'était même pas venu lors de leurs rares moments de détente, comme la journée qu'ils avaient passé à la plage ou celle où ils avaient fait un pique-nique. C'était terriblement tentant. Au pire, si ça l'embêtait vraiment, il ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire. Ou pour le lui crier.

Ginga avança timidement sa main des mèches vertes puis glissa ses doigts sur la coiffure. Kyoya se crispa. Ginga s'attendait à l'entendre lui crier dessus mais il ne dit rien. Alors il continua. C'était étrangement apaisant.

-Le repas est prêt, lança Hyoma depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

-Génial! s'exclama Yû en quittant le canapé d'un bond.

Ginga ramena son bras contre lui.

-On arrive, déclara-t-il.

Yû, Kenta et Benkei étaient déjà près de la salle à manger quand Ginga se mit debout. Il fit quelques pas pour les suivre mais, voyant que son rival ne bougeait pas, il se retourna. Kyoya restait adossé au canapé, les bras croisés et les jambes légèrement pliées. Ses yeux étaient clos.

-Tu ne viens pas?

-J'ai pas faim.

Ginga pensait plutôt qu'il en avait assez d'être enfermé avec eux. Il n'insista pas. Kyoya faisait déjà preuve d'une grande patience en restant avec eux.

Alors qu'il repartait, il hésita de nouveau. Ils étaient seuls dans le salon. Vu qu'ils cohabitaient à huit, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver avant longtemps. Voire jamais. Il devrait en profiter pour lui parler. Il devrait, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Ils avaient passé un bon moment. Ce serait bête de tout gâcher.

-Un problème? s'agaça Kyoya.

Pendant son monologue intérieur, son rival avait relevé la tête et dardé ses yeux sur lui. Ginga revint vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

-Je... C'est que...

L'air de plus en plus agacé de Kyoya lui fit comprendre que s'il ne finissait pas sa phrase au plus vite, il s'énerverait.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Il se sentit plus léger, plus détendu lorsque ces paroles franchirent ses lèvres, même s'il craignait quelque peu la réaction du vert. Ce dernier sembla se renfermer avant de réinstaller dans sa position initiale.

-Je n'étais pas inquiet.

-D'accord, répondis Ginga même s'il n'y croyait pas.

-Gingy! Tu viens? lança Yû depuis le seuil de la salle à manger.

-Tout de suite!

Il repartit et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir?

-Certain.

Ginga alla donc rejoindre ses amis dans la salle à manger. Bien évidemment, le repas était déjà servi et tout le monde était attablé. Ginga se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Hyoma et en face de Kenta. Il se sentait un peu étourdi. Ses jambes s'affaiblirent soudainement. À quelques secondes près, il se serait effondré. Devant ses amis en plus. Pas qu'il craignait d'avoir l'air faible devant eux. Il leur faisait une confiance totale et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur leur aide en toutes circonstances. Seulement, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus – il aurait préféré ne pas les inquiéter du tout mais c'était un peu tard pour ça.

Après avoir respiré tranquillement et être resté immobile, il se sentit mieux. Il remarqua alors un détail frappant.

-Madoka n'est pas là?

-Elle est occupée, répondit Tsubasa. Kenta a voulu lui proposer de se joindre à nous mais... mais elle a... refusé?

Ginga n'avait pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La technicienne détestait être dérangée dans son travail, quel qu'en soit le prétexte. Voilà comment elle avait dû voir la proposition de Kenta: une perte de temps inutile. Elle avait beau leur faire des reproches, sous certains aspects, elle ressemblait à un blader passionné. Pensée que Ginga se garderait bien d'énoncer à haute voix. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

-Et Yoyo? Il a décidé de rester dans son coin?

-Il n'a pas faim.

-Dommage. Je croyais vraiment qu'il voulait s'améliorer.

-Kyoya n'a pas besoin d'améliorer son comportement! déclara Benkei.

-Tu es bien le seul à le croire, marmonna Yû, plus boudeur que mesquin.

Bien évidemment, une dispute éclata entre les deux bladers. Les autres en profitèrent pour commencer à manger, sans essayer de les séparer. Ginga ne s'y risqua pas non plus. Son intervention serait complètement inutile. Il y avait même plus de chances qu'il aggrave la situation en donnant raison à l'un et non à l'autre. Les adversaires prendraient toutes les personnes présentes à parti pour prouver le tort de l'autre et ça finirait en dispute générale. Voire en bataille royale.

En plus, il avait trop faim.

Il savoura donc son repas pendant que ses deux amis se querellaient. Hyoma cuisinait toujours merveilleusement bien.

Voyant les plats s'appauvrir, Benkei et Yû cessèrent brusquement de se chamailler pour prendre leurs parts et laissèrent des phrases inachevées.

Une sonnerie brisa le silence affamé. Ils se figèrent puis s'entre-regardèrent, surpris. Personne n'était attendu.

-J'y vais, déclara Hyoma en se levant.

-Vous croyez que c'est qui? demanda Yû quand il quitta la pièce.

-Aucune idée, répondit Ginga en se resservant.

Alors qu'il finissait de remplir son assiette, Hyoma réapparut en compagnie de l'infirmière. Ginga se figea en pleine action. Il l'avait déjà oubliée, celle-là. En même temps, il était si heureux d'avoir récupéré un peu de liberté qu'il n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir de retrouver ses amis. Ou qu'à la façon dont il pouvait convaincre Kyoya de rester avec eux.

-Bonjour, lança la femme avec enthousiasme. Je suis juste venue m'assurer que votre ami va bien et qu'il prend le repos dont il a besoin.

Malgré son ton joyeux et son sourire, Ginga percevait un reproche dans la deuxième partie de sa phrase. Il ne s'était pas tenu assez tranquille, apparemment. Ce qui confirmait son presque malaise. Il ne comptait pas en parler à l'infirmière, elle risquait de tout dire à ses amis ou pire, à son père. Il se promit de faire davantage attention dorénavant.

Il voulait guérir au plus vite.

XXX

Assis sur son lit, Ginga pliait et dépliait ses doigts. Son bras ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Ses muscles le tenaillaient encore et finissaient par l'élancer s'il les sollicitait trop mais il serait bientôt remis. Sa blessure au ventre avait beau être la plus grave et la plus handicapante, d'après l'infirmière, elle cicatrisait bien. Il était donc en bonne voie de guérison. Il pourrait bientôt recommencer à jouer au Beyblade. Et, surtout, relancer la traque contre ceux qui l'avaient attaqué.

Il se pencha par la fenêtre. En bas, à seulement trois mètres de lui, Kenta et Yû s'entraînaient. Sagittario esquiva de justesse une attaque de Libra.

-Joli coup! s'exclama-t-il.

L'enfant lui adressa un sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur son combat. Ginga s'était vite rendu compte que ses amis s'empêchaient de jouer au Beyblade pour ne pas l'attrister. C'était touchant, d'un côté, quand on savait à quel point ils tenaient tous au Beyblade, mais surtout complètement idiot. Ginga ne le leur avait pas dit en ces termes mais il leur avait fait comprendre qu'il préférait les voir continuer à jouer. Ses amis avaient donc repris leur entraînement. À part Kyoya. Leone n'était toujours pas réparé. D'ailleurs, Ginga se demandait si Madoka ne faisait pas exprès de faire traîner les réparations. Après tout, même Leone ne devait pas avoir besoin d'autant d'attention. Il en était presque sûr. Mais pas totalement. Il connaissait les méthodes d'entraînement de son rival.

-Libra! Vagues soniques!

Ginga grimaça. C'était une belle attaque, très efficace et lancée au bon moment, comme toujours avec Yû. Seulement, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de la lancer sur la propriété de personnes qui les abritaient si gracieusement.

Sagittario se retrouva piégé dans la zone de sable de Libra.

-Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda Tsubasa en le rejoignant à son poste d'observation.

-Yû est en train de détruire le jardin.

L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

-C'est facilement réparable, ça. Kyoya et toi êtes capables de bien pire.

Ginga tapota le rebord de la fenêtre, gêné, sans oser répondre. Tsubasa n'avait pas vraiment tort. La dernière fois qu'il avait affronté on rival, hors stadium, ils avaient dévasté une île entière. Ils faisaient beaucoup de dégâts quand ils n'étaient pas maintenus à un endroit et qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer à leur guise. Si ça avait été eux, à la place de Yû et de Kenta, ce ne serait pas seulement une parcelle de jardin qui se retrouverait détruite mais la propriété entière – voire la maison.

Ce qui prouvait que les stadium étaient vraiment solides.

Ginga jeta un coup d'œil à Tsubasa. L'adolescent était appuyé contre le mur et observait l'entraînement en contrebas.

-As-tu des nouvelles de l'AMBB?

Tsubasa se tourna vers lui. Ginga avait envie d'évoquer le sujet depuis leur arrivée dans la maison mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Pourtant, l'association ne quittait presque pas ses pensées. Il ne cessait de se demander s'ils avaient appris quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-Tu t'absentes parfois. J'imagine que l'AMBB fait appel à toi.

Tsubasa se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

-Je ne te demande pas de les trahir ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Je veux juste savoir s'ils ont avancé dans leurs recherches. C'est tout. Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner de détails.

Tsubasa se remit à regarder dehors.

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Strictement rien.

Sa phrase ressemblait à un soupir. Toute sa lassitude y transparaissait. Ginga se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On réglera ça.

L'argenté opina lentement, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Il allait un peu mieux, c'était déjà ça.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent se retourner. Hyoma entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière lui. Il avança légèrement vers eux, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

-Salut Tsubasa.

-Hyoma, répondit poliment l'argenté.

Le mauve se désintéressa presque immédiatement de lui pour regarder Ginga.

-Madoka a fini de réparer Pegasus. Elle devrait te le rendre aujourd'hui.

Ginga franchit la distance qui les séparait en un bond. Il se pencha vers lui.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui mais tu devrais...

Ginga partit sans écouter la fin de la phrase. Sa chère toupie était enfin réparée. Il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser tout de suite, bien entendu, mais il était déjà ravi de la récupérer. Ils étaient restés séparés bien trop longtemps.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se précipita vers la chambre de Madoka et frappa à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas. Il recommença. Toujours rien.

-Ginga?

Il se tourna. Hyoma l'avait suivi hors de la chambre. Il lui indiqua les escaliers.

-Elle est en bas, en train de prendre une pause.

Ginga revint immédiatement sur ses pas. Il marcha à vive allure, s'empêchant de courir toutefois. Il se souvenait qu'il devait se reposer, même si l'impatience l'empêchait de garder un calme complet.

En descendant les escaliers, il croisa Kyoya.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? grogna celui-ci quand il le bouscula.

Ginga se retourna pour le regarder. L'impatience et la joie le faisaient briller.

-Madoka a fini de réparer Pegasus!

-Tu crois que c'est une raison?

-Ce n'est pas parce que Leone n'est toujours pas réparé que tu dois être jaloux.

Kyoya attrapa un pan de la veste de Ginga et l'attira vers lui, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça.

-Sinon quoi?

Kyoya lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Ginga qui comprit son sous-entendu.

-Si tu me fais tomber, tu n'aurais plus personne à combattre, répliqua le rouquin en souriant.

Kyoya fit mine d'hésiter puis sa poigne se desserra légèrement. Ginga se retrouva de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Kyoya le lâcha d'un geste brusque.

-Tu m'énerves, marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Sans s'en formaliser davantage, Ginga descendit les quelques marches qui restaient en un éclair. Ne voyant personne dans le salon, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Madoka y était attablée, seule. Ses yeux brumeux, soulignés d'épaisses cernes, indiquaient qu'elle n'avait que peu dormi les derniers jours. Elle glissait sa fourchette sur sa nourriture et picorait des bouchées de temps à autre.

Ginga s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu as fini de réparer Pegasus?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Si elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, c'est qu'elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'il ne le croyait. Il n'avait pas cherché à être discret.

Elle prit un air sévère.

-Tu ne peux pas jouer au Beyblade dans ton état. Tu ne devrais même pas t'agiter autant.

Ginga joignit les mains et prit un air suppliant. Il voulait juste récupérer sa toupie, son compagnon d'aventures. Pegasus lui manquait tant. Il comprenait et acceptait – avec beaucoup de mal, certes – quand on les éloignait pour pouvoir le réparer mais on ne pouvait pas juste le lui confisquer.

-Je te promets que je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Je veux juste récupérer Pegasus. S'il te plaît!

-Tu ne l'utiliseras pas? lui demanda Madoka avec suspicion.

-Pas tant que je ne serai pas guéri.

-Promis? insista-t-elle.

-Je promets!

Elle posa la main sur sa sacoche et l'ouvrit lentement. Ginga trépignait d'impatience. Elle ne le croyait pas. Cela se voyait dans chacun de ses gestes. Toute sa méfiance transparaissait tandis qu'elle sortait la toupie et la rapprochait de lui. Ginga s'empara de Pegasus d'un geste vif. Il frotta le bey contre sa joue, débordant de joie. Il ne s'était pas une seule fois senti aussi heureux depuis le début de sa convalescence. À part peut-être...

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire béat, coupant court au flot de ses pensées.

-Enfin? s'offusqua Madoka.

Ginga rouvrit ses yeux miel et les posa sur elle. Il fit un pas en arrière. Elle semblait furieuse.

-Euh...

-J'ai fait le plus rapidement que j'ai pu! Vos toupies sont difficiles à réparer. Tu crois quoi? Il faut vérifier que chaque mode est en parfait état, faire des tas de minuscules vérifications, sinon, au moindre coup, tous les dégâts se réveillent et forment des handicaps voire détruisent la toupie.

Elle s'était levée pendant son discours et s'était approchée de lui, menaçante.

-Euh... Merci pour tout ton travail.

Elle s'adoucit subitement.

-Oh, de rien. Je suis contente que tu vois tous mes efforts.

Son changement de comportement déstabilisa Ginga qui recula lentement, les mains serrées autour de Pegasus. Avant de quitter la salle, il se souvint d'une question qu'il voulait absolument lui poser. Il rassembla tout son courage et s'arrêta.

-Est-ce que... As-tu fini de réparer Leone?

Madoka se rassit, faisant la moue.

-C'est pareil que pour Pegasus. Je dois faire attention à plein de détails pour être sûre que sa réparation est complète. Ça va prendre du temps. Tu sais comment Leone finit après ses entraînements.

Ginga opina lentement. N'ayant plus rien à dire, il quitta la pièce. Il revint sur ses pas tranquillement, son attention concentrée sur Pegasus. Il faisait tourner sa chère toupie entre ses doigts. Elle était comme neuve. Il ne remarquait aucun des dégâts qui la constellaient auparavant. C'était génial.

-Pas moyen d'être tranquille ici! grogna Kyoya.

Ginga releva la tête. Son rival traversait le salon à grands pas.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Kyoya s'arrêta pour le dévisager. Il avait beau s'être arrêté, Ginga ressentait quand même son agitation. Il grogna un vague « ça ne te regarde pas » avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. La situation lui pesait de plus en plus. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts.

-Tu viens regarder le film avec nous ce soir?

-Un de ces trucs niais? Non merci! J'ai eu ma dose.

-Tu n'as qu'à choisir, cette fois.

Kyoya s'arrêta dans l'entrée. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire féroce.

-D'accord.

Et de partir sur ces mots. Ginga n'était pas sûr que sa proposition était une bonne idée. Il ne savait pas exactement quel genre de films son rival aimait mais ses critiques sur ceux qu'ils avaient regardé jusqu'à présent lui en donnait une petite idée. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Et le voir heureux suffisait au bonheur de Ginga. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi.

D'un côté, il avait hâte d'arriver au soir.

XXX

Ginga était assis sur le canapé. Il attendait avec impatience la séance de cinéma. C'était un des rares moment où ils se réunissaient tous. Et, ce soir, même Madoka avait décidé de s'accorder une pause. Elle était blottie dans un fauteuil installé dans la partie gauche de la pièce. Elle s'étira et se réinstalla confortablement en soupirant d'aise.

-On va regarder quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est Kyoya qui choisit.

Madoka le dévisagea.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

-Ça lui fait plaisir.

Madoka ne sembla pas satisfaite de sa réponse. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question.

Leurs amis arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Hyoma, Tsubasa et Yû, puis Kenta et Benkei. Kyoya fut le dernier à les rejoindre, une boîte de DVD dans la main. Tsubasa se pencha vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Kyoya lui montra le boîtier avec un sourire fier.

-Un vrai film.

-Un film d'horreur, le corrigea Tsubasa.

Kyoya ignora la critique et inséra le disque dans le lecteur. Il s'installa ensuite à la gauche de Ginga qui lui avait laissé cette place exprès.

Tsubasa se leva.

-Yû, Kenta, allez dormir.

-Mais c'est pas juste, protesta le premier. Je veux pas être privé de film.

-Ce n'est pas un film pour vous.

-C'est injuste, répéta l'enfant en croisant les bras.

-Je ne le regarderai pas non plus.

Cette déclaration suffit à convaincre Yû qui cessa immédiatement de protester. Les enfants et l'adolescent quittèrent la pièce.

-Tu as peur? lança Kyoya.

Mais Tsubasa ne répondit pas à la provocation. Kyoya lança le film. Dans les premières minutes, Ginga ne comprit pas pourquoi Tsubasa avait fait partir les deux enfants. L'atmosphère était sombre, certes, mais ils avaient déjà regardé pire lors de leurs soirées cinéma. Et les combats Beyblade étaient plutôt réalistes. Ils ne valaient pas ceux qu'il avait contre Kyoya, mais ce n'était pas mal.

D'un coup, le film bascula dans l'horreur. Alors que le groupe de héros assistait à un tournoi, les spectres des toupies des deux participants se matérialisèrent et tuèrent leurs propriétaires. Ils se jetèrent ensuite sur le public où ils firent un carnage.

Ginga se recroquevillait dans son siège tandis que les personnages secondaires mouraient les uns après les autres. Les spectres de toutes les toupies, même de celles qui ne combattaient pas, se matérialisèrent pour attaquer les humains. À chaque nouvel assaut, Ginga et ses amis s'exclamaient d'horreur. Puis il n'en put plus. Il cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Kyoya qui avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Évidemment. Il avait un faible pour les trucs flippants.

-Ce film est horrible.

-C'est pour ça que Yû et Kenta n'ont pas eu le droit de venir, répondit Kyoya dans un murmure.

Ginga voulut lui faire remarquer qu'il les aurait laissé regarder ce film sans problème mais ce genre de reproche ne touchait pas Kyoya.

Un cri fit sursauter Ginga qui se redressa instinctivement. Il le regretta immédiatement. Un des meilleurs amis du héros se faisait déchirer par des crocs. Il se cacha de nouveau.

-C'est horrible, répéta-t-il.

-Pas tant que ça. C'est même pas crédible.

Ginga se recula pour le regarder avec un air exaspéré. Kyoya ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux.

-Avec tout ce qu'on a vu, tu oses parler de choses non crédibles?

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua et une sensation de chaleur envahit la poitrine de Ginga.

-Si les toupies pouvaient faire ça, Leone t'aurait déjà bouffé.

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu t'es toujours montré très agaçant.

Malgré ses paroles, Ginga décelait l'amusement et la taquinerie dans sa voix.

-Si c'est ça la raison, Pegasus t'aurait piétiné avant que Leone ne m'attaque, répliqua Ginga. J'ai plus de raisons d'agacement que toi.

-Ton poney ailé? se moqua Kyoya. Terrifiant.

-Si Pegasus est un poney, alors Leone est un chaton.

-Leone n'est pas un chaton et il est bien plus impressionnant que Pegasus.

Ginga se blottit de nouveau contre Kyoya et ferma les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cette soirée n'était pas si mal. Elle était même plutôt agréable. Ne pas pouvoir regarder le film n'était même pas un inconvénient. Rester avec Kyoya, comme ça... Il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer que son rival et lui puisse passer un aussi doux moment ensemble.

Il attendit que le film se termine et que le générique passe pour relever la tête. Il ne tenait pas à assister à d'autres scènes effrayantes.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage souriant de Kyoya. Ce n'était pas un des vrais sourires qu'il lui arrivait de laisser échapper – trop rarement hélas! – mais un satisfait. Ginga s'éloigna de lui à contrecœur. Kyoya se leva en s'étirant et s'éloigna. Ginga en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses autres amis. Benkei semblait terrifié, tout comme Madoka. Quant à Hyoma, il ne laissait rien transparaître sous son habituel sourire.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser choisir, commenta Madoka en s'approchant de lui.

Ginga suivit son rival du regard.

-Peut-être, répondit-il rêveusement.

Quand la silhouette de son rival disparut au sommet des marches, il se tourna vers son amie qui le fixait étrangement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Depuis quand tu es amoureux de lui? souffla-t-elle.

L'expression de Ginga se décomposa. Il la dévisagea, son regard devenant impénétrable, avant de se mettre à sourire.

-Bonne nuit Madoka.

Et il partit, sans répondre à sa question.

 _Fin du chapitre 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

 **Chapitre 4:**

Ginga regardait ses amis s'entraîner en contrebas sans réellement les voir. Ses yeux fixaient le vide. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il croisa ses bras sur la rambarde de la fenêtre et posa sa tête sur eux. Madoka avait raison. Il le savait. Il s'en était rendu compte bien avant qu'elle n'évoque le sujet. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il n'aimait pas Kyoya comme il aimait ses autres amis. Comme il aimait ses amis en fait. Ça n'avait pas été une révélation soudaine. Ça s'était fait petit à petit, grâce à certains détails. À travers toutes les situations qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Il...

Ginga se redressa en secouant la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de s'appesantir là-dessus. Normalement, il parvenait à ne pas y penser. Mais ça l'avait perturbé que Madoka lise en ses sentiments aussi facilement. Il ne les pensait pas aussi visibles. Il les gardait dans un coin de son esprit, sachant que les dévoiler ne servirait à rien. Kyoya ne les partageait pas. Il le considérait comme son plus grand rival, comme un objectif à atteindre, et, malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il lui faisait confiance. Ginga ne pouvait pas briser ça. Au mieux, Kyoya se vexerait et lui dirait d'arrêter ses niaiseries. Il était sûr qu'il réagirait ainsi. C'était dans sa nature de penser en priorité à leur rivalité – quitte à laisser le monde se faire détruire.

Il soupira. Pourquoi restait-il fixé là-dessus? Il devait penser à autre chose. À une chose utile de préférence. Comme la manière de mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui l'avaient attaqué.

Ginga décida de sortir. Après tout, aller dehors ne lui avait pas été formellement interdit. Ça lui ferait du bien de se promener un peu, d'être à l'air libre.

Il quitta sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et traversa le salon. Le tout, sans se presser malgré son envie grandissante d'être dehors. L'immobilité et le calme forcés ne lui convenaient vraiment pas.

Dès qu'il fit un pas hors de la maison, le soleil et l'air frais glissèrent sur sa peau. Il savoura cette sensation une seconde avant de reprendre sa route. Il rejoignit Hyoma à quelques mètres de là. Son ami d'enfance était assis dans l'herbe, non loin de Yû et de Kenta qui s'entraînaient. Leur niveau augmentait à une vitesse folle. Il devrait vite se remettre à l'entraînement s'il ne voulait pas se faire distancer.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Madoka devait être dans son bureau en train de travailler – ce qui, en ce moment, signifiait réparer Leone. Ça lui prendrait beaucoup de temps. Kyoya et Benkei vadrouillaient certainement dans la ville ou la nature aux alentours de la propriété. Quant à Tsubasa, il avait déjà disparu quand il s'était réveillé ce matin. L'AMBB l'avait sûrement appelé pour partager des informations avec lui voire pour l'envoyer en mission. Ils risquaient de ne pas le revoir avant plusieurs jours.

Ginga s'assit à côté de Hyoma. Être simplement installé dans l'herbe, comme ça, ça lui avait manqué. C'était si agréable.

-Tu vas bien?

Le bruit des toupies s'entrechoquant et les exclamations des enfants couvraient presque sa voix douce.

-Oui. Jouer au Beyblade me manque mais ça va.

Ginga étira ses jambes et les garda étendues. Il regardait le match d'entraînement avec intérêt. Le Beyblade, voilà qui changeait bien les idées. Les coups, les esquives et les stratégies se succédaient et se répondaient dans un ballet fascinant. Pas une seule attaque spéciale ne fut utilisée durant toute la session d'entraînement. Tsubasa les avait sans doute réprimandé à propos des dégâts qu'ils avaient causé la veille. L'espace n'était ni assez solide, ni assez stable pour supporter des combats intenses.

Une ombre se projeta sur lui. Ginga releva la tête machinalement et son cœur manqua un battement. Kyoya était revenu.

-Tu sais où est Madok a? demanda-t-il avec une certaine hargne.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna-t-il.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel, ne cachant pas son agacement – en même temps, il ne le faisait jamais. Il devait trouver sa question complètement stupide.

-Je veux récupérer Leone.

-Elle a fini de le réparer?

-Elle devrait. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle l'a.

Le longtemps en question correspondait en réalité qu'à quelques jours mais Ginga se voyait mal faire cette remarque. Il savait trop bien à quel point c'était pesant d'être longuement séparé de son compagnon d'aventure.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle te préviendra quand elle aura fini de le réparer.

Kyoya fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas, évidemment. Ginga l'observa. Son impatience et son agitation étaient palpables. Il trépignait presque. Il voulait sûrement reprendre son entraînement, chose que Ginga comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi mourait d'envie de jouer au Beyblade. Sauf que ça devait être pire pour lui. Au moins, Ginga pouvait profiter de la présence et de la compagnie de ses amis. Des présences constantes qui devaient particulièrement irriter Kyoya et lui donner le besoin de se défouler.

Ginga fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit Pegasus. Il leva le bras pour pouvoir le montrer à Kyoya.

-Elle fait du beau travail. Ça vaut le coup d'attendre.

Même si Kyoya lui avait à peine jeté un regard, Ginga savait qu'il avait remarqué l'état magnifique dans lequel se trouvait à présent Pegasus. Ginga ramena son bras contre lui et admira sa toupie. Elle se portait merveilleusement bien. D'ici quelques jours, ils formeraient de nouveau l'équipe parfaite.

-C'est frustrant de ne pas jouer au Beyblade mais ça vaut mieux si ça permet de jouer au maximum de ses capacités plus tard, tu ne crois pas?

N'entendant pas de réponse, Ginga releva la tête. Kyoya était plongé dans un silence songeur. Il finit par opiner et par murmurer:

-Remet-toi vite.

Puis il s'éloigna si rapidement que Ginga n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter. Kyoya partait vers la maison, suivi par Benkei. Ils passèrent près des deux enfants qui récupéraient leurs toupies. Ils avaient eu le temps de finir leur session d'entraînement pendant leur bref échange.

-Salut Yoyo!

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Yoyo!

-Je sais Yoyo!

Kyoya se contenta de grogner une réponse avant de reprendre sa route. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans la maison, Yû murmura quelque chose à Kenta avant de se lancer à sa poursuite en riant. Ça faisait au moins quelques heures qu'il ne l'avait pas embêté.

-Il n'en démord pas, commenta Hyoma.

Ginga eut un sourire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Kyoya, c'était sa persévérance. Depuis les deux ans et quelques qu'il connaissait l'enfant, il ne cessait de lui répéter de ne pas utiliser ce surnom. Tout comme, depuis trois ans, il n'avait de cesse de vouloir prendre sa revanche sur lui. C'était un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il admirait beaucoup. Même si, dans certains cas, il s'obstinait inutilement.

-Il espère convaincre Yû un jour.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua. Il partageait entièrement son avis. Yû adorait utiliser ce surnom et embêter Kyoya.

Kenta se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de Ginga en soupirant.

-Ce combat m'a épuisé.

Hyoma se pencha pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Yû ne t'a pas proposé de l'accompagner?

-Si mais j'ai pas envie de le voir pousser Kyoya à bout.

-Ça doit être divertissant pourtant.

-Pas quand on en a l'habitude, le contredit Kenta. C'est normal avec eux deux.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu quand Madoka arriva dans le jardin.

-Salut les garçons! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau? s'étonna Ginga en écarquillant les yeux.

Madoka plaça ses poings sur ses hanches et se pencha en avant.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler depuis qu'on est arrivés ici. J'ai bien le droit de m'accorder une pause et d'aller me promener!

-J'ai pas dit le contraire, se défendit Ginga.

-Fiche-moi la paix! s'énerva Kyoya en sortant de la maison.

-Allez Yoyo, sois sympa, insista Yû, sur ses talons.

Kyoya allait répliquer quand son regard se posa sur Madoka.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je me promène.

-Et Leone?

-J'ai presque fini de le réparer.

-Presque?

-Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher?

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de prendre Leone. C'est toi qui a insisté. La moindre des choses, c'est que tu te dépêches.

L'attention se reporta sur Ginga. Son regard passa de Kyoya à Madoka. Un profond malaise s'empara de lui à cause de leur présence combinée. Il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il renonça. Il se tourna vers Hyoma et changea de sujet, décidant de les ignorer.

XXX

-C'est quoi ton problème?

Ginga se figea puis releva timidement la tête. Kyoya se tenait à quelques pas du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Les bras croisés, il posait un regard brûlant de colère sur lui.

-Comment ça? demanda-t-il même s'il savait de qui son rival voulait parler.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter les trois derniers jours. Depuis qu'il les avait vu, Madoka et lui, en fait. Il craignait que Kyoya devine aussi bien que la technicienne ses sentiments. Il se voyait mal évoquer franchement le problème. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son amitié. Enfin, ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Leur rivalité. Kyoya n'avait pas d'amis.

-T'es bizarre depuis quelques jours.

Ginga baissa les yeux et pianota sur le dossier du canapé. Il avait envie de partir, d'esquiver cette discussion. Mais, s'il agissait ainsi, Kyoya aurait plus de raison de se méfier.

-Je n'ai aucun problème.

-Ginga! s'énerva son rival.

L'agressivité et la colère présentes dans son ton lui firent relever la tête. Il déglutit. Si Kyoya avait semblé énervé jusqu'alors, il paraissait furieux à présent.

-Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-il pour l'apaiser. Je... je suis juste... triste de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer le Beyblade.

Ginga avait l'impression que cette demi-vérité lui arrachait la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens faisaient pour mentir, surtout à leurs proches. Lui, ça le rendait malade. La culpabilité commençait déjà à lui nouer les entrailles et la vérité lui brûlait la langue. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-À d'autres.

Ginga restait fixé sur le parquet, sans mot dire. Ses doigts se replièrent pour former un poing et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume.

Une main s'agrippa à son écharpe et le força à relever la tête.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle! ordonna Kyoya.

Ginga entendit des bruissements à sa droite.

-Arrête ça, dit Hyoma. Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il est blessé?

Il ancra son regard dans celui de Kyoya. Il était furieux et complètement perturbé. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-il.

 _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant_ , acheva-t-il en pensées pour ne pas l'énerver davantage. Malgré sa précaution, il vit la flamme de colère croître dans le regard de son rival. Kyoya le lâcha si brusquement que cela sembla plus violent que lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé. Il fit un pas en arrière et se détourna de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent, comme si le simple fait de le voir l'écœurait. Ginga sentit des griffes lui enserrer le cœur à cette pensée.

Kyoya commença à s'éloigner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'inquiéta Ginga.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester si ça se passe comme ça.

Ginga sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

-Tu ne peux pas partir!

-Et pourquoi pas?

Malgré son esprit vide, Ginga chercha désespérément une raison qui pourrait le pousser à rester. Même s'il était un peu mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner. Il se sentait terriblement égoïste pour ça mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il adorait l'idée d'avoir Kyoya à ses côtés.

-Leone. Il n'est toujours pas réparé.

Tant de soulagement perçait sa voix qu'il était certain de se faire démasquer.

-Madoka me l'a rendu de matin, déclara Kyoya avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Un éclair d'énergie traversa Ginga qui se leva d'un bond, au mépris de ses blessures.

-Attend! cria-t-il.

Et de se précipiter à sa suite. Il courut jusque dans l'entrée où il ouvrit la porte.

-Ginga! l'interpella Hyoma.

Il se retourna et fit signe à son ami d'enfance de s'arrêter. Ce dernier obtempéra, l'air sérieux, un peu à contrecœur.

-Je vais lui parler. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il referma la porte derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne le suivrait pas puis il reprit sa route. Il courut jusqu'au portail entrouvert et avança sur la route. Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite où il aperçut la silhouette de Kyoya. Il avait eu le temps de s'éloigner pas mal. Ginga se lança à sa poursuite.

-Attends! Je vais t'expliquer. Ne pars pas s'il te plaît!

Son rival s'arrêta enfin et il put le rejoindre. Il lui désigna la maison d'un signe de tête.

-On peut y retourner?

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent un peu plus.

-Je t'expliquerai. Promis. Tu viens?

Ginga fit un pas puis le regarda. Kyoya attendit une poignée de seconde – qui parut une éternité au rouquin – avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ginga se permit d'avancer, en lui jetant tout de même des coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne repartait pas. Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et un poids comprima ses côtés mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il venait de promettre à Kyoya de lui dire la vérité, alors qu'il voulait à tout prix l'éviter. C'était une promesse. Il devait la tenir. Quoi que ça lui coûte. Kyoya ne se mettrait pas à le détester pour si peu. Tant qu'il continuait d'être aussi bon au Beyblade et qu'il continuait de le traiter en rival, Kyoya n'aurait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

Ginga continua de positiver en se disant que, en avouant la vérité à Kyoya, il aurait des préoccupations en moins et pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Ils franchirent le portail et s'enfoncèrent dans le jardin.

-Alors? s'agaça Kyoya.

Ginga s'arrêta. Les points noirs s'étendirent.

-On peut s'asseoir? Je ne me sens pas très bien...

Sa voix était pâteuse et il se sentait étourdi. Il dut perdre conscience quelques secondes parce qu'il se retrouva assis, sans savoir comment. Une prise sur son bras et une pression au bas de son dos lui firent prendre conscience que Kyoya le tenait. Il se tourna. Son rival, agenouillé à côté de lui, ne le lâchait pas. Ses yeux le fixaient, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir défaillir de nouveau.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Kyoya prit cela comme une confirmation qu'il allait mieux et le lâcha. Il ramena ses bras et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Alors?

Ginga entortilla ses doigts dans les brins d'herbe et commença à les arracher un par un. Occuper ses mains l'aidait à éclaircir ses idées.

-Je serai bientôt guéri.

-Ce n'est pas un problème ça.

Le ton de Kyoya lui indiqua qu'il recommençait à s'énerver. Ginga hocha lentement la tête.

-Bien sûr. Je suis heureux de pouvoir reprendre le Beyblade et de ne plus être un poids pour vous tous.

Kyoya ne le contredit pas. Ce qu'il y avait de bien, avec lui, c'était qu'il disait franchement ce qu'il pensait. Qu'importe que ce ne soit pas du goût des autres. Il ne ferait rien pour le réconforter.

-Je veux régler cette histoire. Mais... on...

Il hésita avant d'approcher sa main de celle de Kyoya.

-On s'entend bien, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire: c'est la première fois qu'on passe autant de temps ensemble. Ça compte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kyoya. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il osa poser sa main sur la sienne. Kyoya le fixait toujours.

-Et? s'agaça-t-il.

Tous ces détours devaient l'énerver, lui qui aimait tant la franchise.

-Peut-être...

La voix de Ginga se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se força à reprendre courage. Il valait mieux tout dévoiler d'un coup. Les hésitations ne servaient à rien.

-Je t'aime. Pas comme un ami et pas seulement comme mon rival.

Car ils resteraient toujours rivaux, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Ginga avait ancré son regard à celui de Kyoya, attendant la réponse. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne parvenait pas à lire son regard. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un bon ou d'un mauvais présage. Le peu d'assurance qu'avait acquis Ginga s'effrita tandis que le vert ne disait toujours rien.

-Tu veux bien répondre? Tu es silencieux et ça fait un peu peur.

En fait, ça l'inquiétait énormément quant à la suite. La réaction de Kyoya ne se fit pas attendre: il dégagea vivement sa main de celle de Ginga et se leva.

-C'est pour ça que tu te comportes bizarrement? cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Ginga se pétrifia. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait aussi mal. Il regarda son rival s'éloigner, sans tenter de le rattraper cette fois. Il en avait suffisamment fait.

Il vit avec surprise Kyoya se diriger vers la maison. Il se leva doucement, faisant bien attention à ses blessures cette fois, puis suivit le même chemin que lui. Il entra avec hésitation dans la maison et se posta près de Hyoma qui, à côté du canapé, suivait Kyoya des yeux. Ce dernier ôta son sac et le laissa tomber avec fracas sur le sol. Il fit demi-tour et repartit à grands pas.

-Tu restes finalement? s'étonna Hyoma.

-Je vais entraîner Leone.

Ginga s'appuya contre le canapé, soulagé. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Kyoya restait. Il aurait aimé qu'il partage ses sentiments bien sûr mais il ne l'avait pas trop espéré.

-Tu as réussi à le convaincre finalement.

Ginga opina. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il avait réussi un tel exploit.

XXX

-J'ai gagné! s'exclama Yû une fois de plus.

Benkei et Kenta poussèrent un soupir et se penchèrent en arrière. Les sourcils de Madoka se froncèrent. Le sourire de Hyoma s'était légèrement crispé, seul signe extérieur de sa confusion. Ginga se pencha en avant et regarda les cartes étalées sur l'herbe. Ce qu'il vit confirma les paroles de Yû. L'enfant avait une chance incroyable aux cartes. Ils jouaient depuis près d'une heure et il n'avait pas perdu une seule fois.

-Hé Yoyo! Tu veux nous rejoindre?

Ginga sursauta. De l'autre côté du jardin, son rival avançait à grands pas.

-Non! répondit-il hargneusement avant de disparaître.

-Oh la la, marmonna l'enfant. Pas la peine de te mettre en colère.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, répondit Hyoma. Il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure.

-Et tu sais pourquoi?

-Non.

Mais le regard qu'il avait posé sur Ginga n'échappa pas à tout le monde. L'attention se porta petit à petit sur lui. Les questions vibraient dans l'air même si aucune ne fut formulée à haute voix.

-Il y a eu un problème? s'étonna Yû, brisant l'étrange silence.

-Non... enfin, il voulait partir mais il a changé d'avis.

-T'as encore réussi à le convaincre de rester? Trop fort!

Ginga opina doucement. Cette discussion commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il prit les cartes, les battit puis les distribua.

-Tu devrais lui parler, intervint Madoka.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu vois ce qui a été la conséquence la dernière fois?

-Il faut que quelqu'un le convainque de se calmer. On n'a pas à supporter ça pendant plusieurs jours.

-Comment ça «supporter»?

-Kyoya peut déjà se montrer désagréable en temps normal. Nous n'avons pas envie de le côtoyer alors qu'il est énervé. Finalement, c'est pas plus mal qu'il parte quand il en a assez d'être avec nous.

Ginga se crispa. L'idée de laisser Kyoya partir l'attristait. Il aimait passer du temps à ses côtés. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait incité à accepter de venir ici. Pouvoir rester avec lui. Mais cette façon de penser était égoïste. Il le savait. Il devait le libérer de sa promesse et le laisser partir.

Yû se leva d'un bond, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-J'ai qu'à aller le voir, moi. Je lui rendrai sa bonne humeur. Enfin, je ferai en sorte qu'il se comporte comme d'habitude, ce qui est très différent quand on y réfléchit.

-Euh... Je vais y aller finalement.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que Kyoya s'énerve encore plus. S'il devait partir, il voulait que ce soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Yû se rassit en faisant la moue tandis que Ginga se levait doucement. Il leur sourit malgré son appréhension et reçut en retour des sourires d'encouragement. Décidé, il partit vers la maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans chaque pièce du rez de chaussée. Kyoya ne se trouvait ni dans le salon, ni dans la salle à manger – ça l'aurait surpris, en même temps. Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit où il pouvait être.

Ginga monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Il leva le poing pour frapper. Il le figea à quelques millimètres du battant puis le laissa retomber contre lui. Il actionna la poignée et ouvrit timidement la porte.

-Kyoya?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

Prenant cela comme une invitation à discuter, Ginga entra dans la chambre. Kyoya était nonchalamment étendu sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Juste savoir comment tu vas.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici?

-Tu avais l'air énervé.

-Et t'as pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir me parler?

-Non. J'ai pensé que tu en avais marre d'être ici et que tu serais heureux si je te libère de ta promesse. Alors voilà. Tu n'as plus besoin de rester ici.

Kyoya roula sur le côté et, la joue appuyée sur sa main, le fixa.

-Sérieusement?

-Oui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

-Quoi? Ça devait te faire plaisir, non?

Kyoya se mit debout.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis resté à cause de cette promesse ridicule? Tu es un vrai imbécile. J'en ai rien à faire. C'est juste que t'es pas en état de te défendre et que tes amis ne valent rien au Beyblade.

Malgré son ton acerbe, un sourire étira les lèvres de Ginga.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse?

-Rien. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Kyoya croisa les bras.

-De quoi aurai-je l'air s'il arrive quelque chose à mon rival sans que ce soit de ma faute?

Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit et se fit plus authentique. Il était ravi que sa déclaration n'ait rien changé entre eux. Ça lui convenait parfaitement ainsi. Il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie d'avoir tout gâché.

Soudainement, Kyoya cessa de faire la moue. Il avait l'air si sérieux... Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur le cou de Ginga avant de se redresser comme si de rien n'était. Il fallut quelques secondes à Ginga pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se sentit rougir violemment. Son visage, son cou et ses oreilles se mirent à le brûler. Même si Kyoya s'était éloigné, il pouvait encore sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

-Ma réponse pour tout à l'heure, se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

-Quoi?

-Je ne suis pas assez clair pour toi?

-Si mais...

Vu le ton qu'il avait employé et l'expression qu'il affichait, Ginga peinait à croire qu'il évoquait ce sujet. C'était d'un tel contraste avec ce qu'il avait lui-même ressenti.

-Mais quoi? s'agaça-t-il.

Quand Ginga se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux, une sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Il était si heureux. Il n'y aurait jamais cru, il n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer.

-Rien. On est ensemble alors?

-Si ça ne change rien pour notre rivalité, oui.

-Bien sûr que non. On sera toujours rivaux. Il ne faut pas tout mélanger.

Kyoya hocha lentement la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Ginga était heureux qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Le Beyblade avant tout. Finalement, il y avait mieux qu'aucun changement. Par contre, un détail – pas très important, certes – l'intriguait.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit tout à l'heure alors?

-Tu m'as énervé.

Ginga fit défiler la scène de sa déclaration dans son esprit. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire qui avait pu énerver Kyoya plus que d'habitude. Il n'avait rien fait d'étrange – hormis sa déclaration, bien entendu.

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'en pose des questions moi?

-Je dis juste que ça aurait été plus simple si tu m'avais répondu dès le début.

Il ne se serait pas inquiété comme ça. Avant que Kyoya ne puisse répliquer et entamer une dispute, il le serra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son cou. C'était encore plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il se sentait bien là. Toutefois, il brisa leur étreinte et recula d'un pas. Ce serait suffisant pour l'instant.

-Je t'aime.

Son sourire s'accentua. Prononcer ces mots était si agréable.

-Ça n'excuse pas tes reproches.

-D'accord.

Ginga recula un peu plus, toujours souriant, puis désigna la porte d'un mouvement de la tête.

-On repart?

Kyoya se laissa tomber sur son lit et se réinstalla dans sa position initiale.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-D'accord! s'exclama Ginga.

Le rouquin quitta la chambre, bien plus léger qu'à l'aller. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Il descendit les marches puis rejoignit ses amis à l'extérieur. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé. Ils le dévisagèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux et s'asseyait à sa place. Il prit ses cartes. Rien n'avait bougé dans son absence. Il savait qu'il n'était pas resté longtemps avec Kyoya mais ça avait changé tant de choses que ça le surprenait.

-Alors? s'enquit Yû.

-Tout va bien.

Malgré leur curiosité presque palpable, ils ne posèrent aucune question et recommencèrent à jouer aux cartes. Ils y passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi. Yû gagna la majorité des parties. Les autres gagnèrent rarement et laissèrent éclater leur joie à chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient.

Le soir, comme les autres fois, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision pour regarder un film. Kyoya les rejoignit sans se faire annoncer. Il prit la place qui restait à côté de Ginga dont le cœur s'emballa. Dès que les lumières s'éteignirent, Ginga s'appuya contre lui.

La situation était quasiment parfaite.

 _Fin du chapitre 4_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Salut ! Voici le dernier chapitre. Et dire que la version original faisait à peine la taille du premier... J'espère que la fin vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 5:**

Après avoir fini de ranger ses affaires, Ginga referma son sac. Il l'endossa et jeta un dernier regard à la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec ses amis ces dernières semaines. Cet endroit avait beau être sympa, il ne lui manquerait pas vraiment. Il y avait eu l'impression d'être prisonnier, ralenti dans ses actions: il n'avait pu reprendre son entraînement que très récemment et petit à petit pour réhabituer ses muscles à l'effort. Il y avait eu des bons moments, bien sûr. Il avait passé tout ce temps avec ses amis et Kyoya...

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Il quitta la pièce tandis que Yû vérifiait une dernière fois son sac, en compagnie de Tsubasa. L'argenté était réapparu la veille, comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne lui avait posé de questions. S'il n'avait rien dit, il ne devait avoir aucune information importante. Il les aurait partagé avec eux sinon. L'AMBB n'avait sûrement rien trouvé.

Ginga rejoignit ses autres amis près de l'entrée. Madoka tenait son ordinateur portable et y effectuait des recherches. Kenta, les mains serrées sur les lanières de son sac, avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Benkei se tenait droit comme s'il se retenait de partir en courant. Kyoya était adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Ginga lui adressa un sourire auquel le vert ne répondit pas. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Tsubasa et Yû les rejoignirent moins d'une demi-minute plus tard. À présent, le groupe au complet était réuni et prêt à partir.

-Vous vous rendez compte que l'AMBB veut qu'on les laisse s'occuper de cette affaire? demanda Tsubasa.

Madoka, Hyoma et Kenta hochèrent solennellement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?! s'emporta Kyoya. Ça fait plusieurs semaines et ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé. Si on s'en était occupés dès le début, ce serait déjà réglé.

-Yoyo n'a pas tort, répondit Yû en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

Benkei opina.

-Peut-être mais...

-Mais rien. L'AMBB n'a jamais rien fait. C'est Ginga qui réglait les problèmes à leur place. On n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir d'eux.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, répondit Tsubasa posément. Je veux simplement être sûr que vous avez pris conscience des risques qu'on encoure.

-Quels risques? demanda Ginga.

Il avait l'impression que Tsubasa n'évoquait pas les combats à venir. Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre et chacun d'entre eux était capable d'évaluer les périls dans lesquels ils se jetaient.

-L'AMBB pourrait nous interdire de pratiquer le Beyblade.

Les expressions se partagèrent entre l'incrédulité, le choc et la contrariété.

-Ah ouais? J'aimerais bien voir ça, déclara Kyoya, la voix chargée de menaces.

Tsubasa posa une main sur sa hanche et il rectifia.

-Peut-être pas. Mais elle pourrait nous interdire les tournois.

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

-Ça change pas grand chose vu le niveau des bladers qui y participent.

-Ouais, ouais, on sait que seul Gingy vaut la peine que tu l'affrontes, fit Yû avec un sourire malicieux.

Kyoya poussa un soupir agacé mais ne commenta pas. Ginga regarda ses amis les uns après les autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient privés de tournoi par sa faute.

-Au pire, on pourra organiser des tournois entre nous, dit Yû en faisant un clin d'œil. Ça pourrait être plus amusant d'ailleurs... On pourrait même inviter Titi!

Ginga le dévisagea puis regarda ses autres amis. Ils semblaient tous décidés à l'accompagner. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait leur loyauté, il n'en avait pas douté un seul instant, mais ça le touchait énormément.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier pour ça, déclara Madoka avec un sourire sincère.

-On te le doit bien, ajouta Benkei.

-Tu es un ami cher et un soutien précieux, intervint Hyoma.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel, certainement agacé par ces discours. Ginga effleura sa main pour l'encourager à prendre patience puis rétracta son geste. Il ne tenait pas à l'ennuyer avec ce genre de démonstrations d'affection. Kyoya lui adressa un regard empli de surprise.

-Et de toute façon, tant qu'on ne s'occupera pas de ça, on ne pourra pas jouer au Beyblade, continua Yû.

Ginga les observa une dernière fois pour s'assurer de leur résolution. Il n'y avait pas une seule faille en elle.

-D'accord. Allons-y.

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la maison. Tsubasa en tête de leur groupe. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la petite ville puis, suivant une route, marchèrent jusqu'à une autre ville qui elle contenait une gare. Ginga, Tsubasa et Madoka rejoignirent la petite file d'attente tandis que les autres patientaient plutôt sur le quai. La jeune fille tapait du pied par terre.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'on ne sait même pas où commencer les recherches? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils progressaient d'une place.

-Si, répliqua Ginga. On va partir de l'endroit où ils m'ont attaqué. On y trouvera sûrement des indices.

Madoka lui sourit.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Leur tour finit par arriver. Ils achetèrent des billets et rejoignirent leurs amis sur le quai pour attendre. Leur impatience montait à mesure que le temps passait. Les esprits s'échauffaient, les paroles s'acéraient, les attitudes se crispaient. Heureusement, leur train mit moins d'une heure pour arriver – avant que le mot de trop ne soit prononcé. S'ils avaient dû attendre plus longtemps, ils auraient fini par se disperser.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le véhicule, Kyoya partit de son côté, suivi par Benkei. Ginga les regarda s'éloigner. Ils les retrouveraient à la fin du trajet, quand ils arriveraient à destination. Le reste du groupe s'installa dans le même compartiment. Yû bondit sur une banquette, au plus près de la fenêtre. Il se pencha contre la vitre pour regarder le paysage. Ginga s'installa en face de lui. Il voulait pouvoir observer leur progression. Hyoma prit place à ses côtés et Kenta à côté de Yû. Madoka et Tsubasa s'installèrent au plus près de la porte.

Malgré la tension vibrant dans l'air, ils firent de leur mieux pour passer un bon voyage. Leur enthousiasme l'emportait presque sur le sérieux de la situation. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas voyagé ensemble! Ils discutèrent, rirent, s'exclamèrent. Tsubasa et Hyoma se montraient assez réservés mais ils participaient tout de même. Seule Madoka ne se joignait pas à la liesse générale. Elle pianotait furieusement sur les touches de son ordinateur. Même si Ginga se demandait ce qu'elle cherchait, il se garda bien de lui poser la question. Madoka détestait être dérangée pendant son travail. Si elle avait quelque chose à leur dire, elle le ferait dès qu'elle jugerait avoir assez d'informations.

-Je ne trouve rien, s'exaspéra-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la banquette.

Elle ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes.

-L'AMBB n'a rien trouvé non plus. Pourtant, elle a de plus gros moyens, tenta de la réconforter Tsubasa.

Madoka opina lentement, sans paraître convaincue. Elle referma son ordinateur puis le rangea dans sa pochette.

-On arrive quand? demanda Yû en battant des jambes. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra rejouer au Beyblade comme avant.

Ginga partageait son avis. Malgré leur présence, le temps commençait à lui paraître long. Il voulait au plus vite laisser cette histoire derrière lui.

-Dans quelques minutes.

Le silence plana sur le compartiment. Un certain malaise s'installa. Ginga avait hâte de reprendre leur quête. Les moments d'attente, comme celui qu'ils vivaient à l'instant, n'avaient rien de positifs. Ils accentuaient l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux. Ils ne faisaient que penser aux difficultés qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.

Quand le train ralentit, Ginga se leva d'un bond. Ils étaient tous debout lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Ils quittèrent vivement leur compartiment puis le train. Ils rejoignirent Kyoya et Benkei qui se trouvaient déjà sur le quai. Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain vague où Ginga avait été blessé. Ils passèrent par des ruelles, se faufilèrent entre les immeubles, traversèrent des routes jusqu'à leur destination.

Ginga fut surpris de voir qu'un grillage barrait l'entrée du terrain vague, entre les vieilles mais hautes planches de bois qui l'entouraient. À travers les barreaux, il pouvait quand même voir l'espace. Le voir en plein jour était totalement différent qu'en pleine nuit. Il en distinguait le moindre détail, même s'il n'y en avait aucun. C'était juste une étendue de terre irrégulière.

Kyoya agrippa ses mains au grillage et l'escalada avec facilité. Il se laissa retomber de l'autre côté, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'agaça Madoka.

Ginga observa son... rival s'avancer jusqu'au centre du terrain. Il regardait nonchalamment autour de lui, prouvant par son attitude calme que personne ne leur tendait de piège – il le sentait toujours quand quelqu'un l'observait dans l'ombre.

Tsubasa attrapa les barreaux et poussa le grillage. Celui-ci n'étant pas bien accroché, il se détacha suffisamment des planches pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler dans le terrain vague. Ce qu'ils firent. Ginga s'épousseta en rejoignant Kyoya. Il laissait son regard dériver autour d'eux sans rien remarquer. Il n'y avait que de la terre parsemée de bouts de verre tout autour d'eux. Son estomac se noua. Son idée n'avait pas été si bonne que ça. Cet endroit ne leur offrait aucun indice. Seulement une perte de temps. Bien sûr, si ça avait été le cas, l'AMBB les aurait trouvé et aurait avancé dans leurs recherches. Eux aussi, devraient commencer à zéro.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Yû.

Ginga se retourna. L'enfant se tenait à côté de Madoka, l'air interrogateur, qui était agenouillée dans la poussière. Elle tenait un éclat brillant entre son pouce et son index. Elle le leva à la lumière et plissa les yeux.

-On dirait un morceau de toupie.

Elle sortit son ordinateur de sa pochette et déploya le scanner.

-C'est un morceau de roue de fusion, modèle Rock.

-Tu n'as pas dit que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de les affronter? l'interrogea Hyoma.

-Si, souffla Ginga.

Ils lui avaient tendu une embuscade totale, sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de se défendre.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas eux, commenta Tsubasa.

Kenta s'approcha de Madoka, les bras repliés contre sa poitrine et les poings fermés. Il déplia les doigts, laissant voir sur ses paumes des éclats de métal similaires.

-Il y en a partout, déclara-t-il.

Madoka pointa son scanner dessus pendant que Ginga recommençait à observer les alentours. En se déplaçant, il voyait des points lumineux s'allumer et s'éteindre. Kenta avait raison. Ce qu'il avait pris d'abord pour des morceaux de verre étaient en réalité des éclats de toupies. Partout, des morceaux de métal se mêlaient à la terre. En regardant mieux, Ginga se rendit compte qu'ils formaient des sillages, voire un chemin.

-Ce sont aussi des morceaux de roue de fusion, confirma Madoka. Mais ils ne peuvent pas provenir d'un seul combat.

-À part si cent toupies en attaquent une seule, marmonna Kenta en jetant un regard à Kyoya.

Ce dernier ignora complètement son sous-entendu alors que Benkei baissait la tête, honteux.

-Je pense plutôt qu'ils viennent d'une usine de toupies.

-Comment ils ont atterri là? s'étonna Yû.

-Peut-être qu'elles étaient accrochées à leurs chaussures, proposa Hyoma.

-Tu crois qu'ils se cachent dans une usine de toupies? s'étonna Tsubasa. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils seraient remarqués par les employés?

-C'est la possibilité la plus probable.

Madoka se leva en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

-Il y a une usine fermée temporairement à cinq kilomètres d'ici, déclara-t-elle. Par contre, il n'est expliqué nulle-part la raison de leur fermeture.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis leva la tête.

-Rien ne prouve qu'ils sont là-bas. Vous voulez faire quoi?

-Rien ne prouve qu'ils n'y sont pas, répliqua Hyoma.

Ginga fit un pas en avant.

-On y va.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Ne devrait-on pas prévenir l'AMBB? s'enquit Tsubasa.

-Pour qu'ils nous empêchent de nous en occuper? s'énerva Kyoya. T'as pas intérêt à aller leur raconter.

-Je posais juste une question. Tu n'as pas à t'énerver autant pour ça.

-Ils sont nombreux, réfléchit Hyoma. On aura peut-être besoin de renforts.

Ginga secoua la tête.

-Nous sommes ensemble. Ça suffira.

-Nous l'étions aussi, la dernière fois, souffla Kenta.

-Nous avions fait l'erreur de nous séparer. Ce sera différent.

Ces paroles, qui lui paraissaient si simples pourtant, suffirent à convaincre ses amis les plus réticents. Partageant enfin le même avis, ils ne discutèrent plus et purent enfin agir.

Cela faisait des jours, des semaines même, qu'il espérait agir. Il en avait rêvé depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur son lit d'hôpital.

Ils décidèrent de rallier l'usine à pieds. Quelques kilomètres, ce n'était rien pour eux. Leur entraînement et leurs précédentes aventures les avaient rendu plus endurants, plus à même de bien supporter ce genre de déplacements.

L'usine, contrairement à ce que Ginga avait imaginé, se situait dans un quartier assez vivant de la ville. Des gens se promenaient, des voitures avançaient sur l'asphalte. Il pensait que ce serait désert, comme les coins où Kyoya et ses chasseurs de tête traînaient. Là, ça lui faisait plus penser à la façon d'agir de la Nébuleuse Noire: se mettre devant tous, bien en vu.

-Quel est le plan? demanda Madoka.

Kyoya s'avança et ouvrit la porte sans laisser à personne le temps de réagir. Un rectangle de lumière se dessina sur le sol bétonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

-On va pas encore perdre du temps en discussions.

-On a besoin d'un plan avant d'agir, répliqua-t-elle, les dent serrées.

-On a qu'à profiter de l'effet de surprise! lança Yû.

Les bladers s'avancèrent dans l'usine, la technicienne sur leurs pas. La lumière étant éteinte, tout n'était qu'ombres. Les machines avaient des formes grisâtres et offraient de nombreuses cachettes.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Évidemment, Kyoya se précipita vers son origine, immédiatement suivi par Benkei qui voulait l'épauler. Ginga se lança à leur poursuite. Ils ne devaient pas se séparer. C'était ce qui les avait perdu la dernière fois.

Des bruits dans son dos lui indiquèrent que ses amis l'accompagnaient.

-LEONE! rugit Kyoya.

Ginga entendit le bruit d'une toupie qu'on lançait. Kyoya n'avait pas pu le devancer autant, n'est-ce pas?

-Dark Bull!

Une autre toupie. Puis des dizaines.

Ginga attrapa son launcher et y enclencha Pegasus, se préparant à combattre. En surgissant à l'angle d'une imposante machine, il s'arrêta. Leone s'acharnait sur plusieurs toupies. Certaines étaient déjà à terre. D'autres encerclaient Kyoya, prêtes à l'attaquer directement. Ginga lança Pegasus qui fit un tour autour de Kyoya, envoyant les toupies dans le décor avec une facilité qui le déconcerta. Il les pensait plus forts que ça. Apparemment, ils étaient seulement capables de blesser une personne désarmée.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard agacé. Tant pis si ça le vexait. Ginga ne comptait pas le laisser se faire blesser sans réagir.

Il fit revenir Pegasus près de lui et se permit de regarder leurs adversaires. Ça ne l'informa pas beaucoup: ils étaient tous enveloppés de capes dont les capuches retombaient sur leurs visages et laissaient seulement visibles le bas de leurs nez et leurs bouches. Dessus, un soleil noir était représenté. Des adorateurs de Némésis. Il les avait bien identifié la dernière fois.

Ses amis rejoignirent le combat. Se voyant submerger, certains de leurs ennemis reculèrent puis battirent en retraite. Ginga se lança à leur poursuite. Leur demi-douzaine de mètres d'avance leur permit de rejoindre la porte qui se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment et de sortir. Ils voulurent la refermer derrière eux mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. Pegasus fonça contre le battant et l'envoya hors de ses gongs, manquant d'écraser un des fidèles de Némésis. En un bond, Ginga rejoignit Pegasus. Le parking vide lui offrait beaucoup d'espace. Ça avait été un mauvais calcul de la part de ses adversaires de l'avoir conduit ici. Il pouvait y exploiter toutes ses capacités, à leur maximum.

-Pegasus! Force cosmique!

L'esprit de sa toupie se matérialisa tandis qu'ils lançaient leur coup spécial. À peine avaient-ils attaqué que leurs ennemis et leurs toupies se retrouvèrent projetés contre le sol du parking ou les murs de l'usine. Sept de moins.

Ginga ne compatissait pas le moins du monde à leur sort. Ils étaient allés trop loin.

-Les griffes en feu de Sagittario!

Ginga se retourna. La toupie enflammée percuta un bey qui fonçait dans sa direction.

-Merci Kenta.

L'enfant le rejoignit en courtes foulées.

-C'est normal. Tu as besoin d'aide?

Ginga lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les autres étaient toujours étendus au sol. Ils ne représentaient plus de danger pour l'instant.

-C'est bon. Retournons avec les autres.

Ils firent demi-tour juste à temps pour voir une tornade se former. Ginga retint un soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kyoya avait déjà recommencé. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de rejoindre leurs amis que la tempête s'évapora. Tous leurs ennemis et leurs toupies étaient à terre. Ainsi que leurs alliés, évidemment. Seul Kyoya tenait encore debout au milieu de ce désastre. Il récupéra Leone d'un geste sûr.

-Ça va? demanda Ginga sans savoir où poser son regard.

Il ne savait pas lequel de ses amis aider en premier. Ceux-ci se relevaient péniblement.

-Ça irait si _quelqu'un_ ne la jouait pas perso à chaque fois, s'énerva Madoka.

-On a déjà perdu trop de temps avec eux.

-Tu pourrais au moins sembler désolé!

Kyoya lança un regard méprisant à Madoka qui augmenta sa fureur. Ginga s'interposa entre eux pour les empêcher de s'entre-déchirer.

-C'est fini? demanda-t-il.

-Ils n'étaient pas durs à battre, répliqua Kyoya.

-Justement, ça ne vous a pas semblé trop facile? intervint Tsubasa.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

-Tu crois que c'est un piège? s'inquiéta Ginga.

À peine ces mots franchirent-ils ses lèvres que le sol se déroba sous eux. Ils tombèrent en hurlant. Ginga eut juste le temps de croiser ses bras devant son visage avant de percuter le sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Finalement, il était bien content qu'on lui ait imposé du repos. S'il était venu malgré ses blessures, il les aurait aggravé, voire pire...

Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant.

Ginga se releva, un peu étourdi. À part quelques bleus et des douleurs dans les muscles, il n'avait à se plaindre de rien.

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il fut soulagé de voir que Kyoya se portait parfaitement bien. Il se tenait debout, tout comme Tsubasa. Ginga ne comprenait pas comment ils parvenaient à garder leur équilibre en toutes circonstances.

Ses autres amis se mettaient lentement debout mais ils semblaient aller bien – ou, du moins, ne pas être blessés.

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir aux murs hauts et que des lumières insérées dans le sol éclairaient à intervalles réguliers. La trappe s'était refermée au-dessus d'eux. Seules deux directions s'offraient à eux.

-On va où? demanda Yû.

Sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir.

-Cette fois, on ne se sépare pas, ordonna Ginga.

Il vit Kyoya se crisper. Il s'attendait à l'entendre répliquer à tout instant mais il ne dit rien. Ginga lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas réagir.

Alors qu'il allait lui parler, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Tous regardèrent dans la même direction que le vert puis derrière eux. Ils étaient encerclés.

Les bladers se placèrent dos à dos et armèrent leurs launchers, attendant que leurs ennemis s'approchent pour engager le combat.

-Ça me fait vraiment penser à la Nébuleuse Noire, commenta Tsubasa dans un souffle. Leur manière d'agir.

-Ces deux organisations sont étroitement liées, murmura Madoka en se plaçant au milieu de ses amis.

Leurs ennemis s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, armés de leurs launchers. Des mécanismes s'actionnèrent dans les murs et vrombirent. Des pans de mur coulissèrent et des toupies en furent projetées. Ginga et ses amis n'eurent d'autre choix que d'envoyer leurs toupies au combat pour ne pas être blessés. Leurs adversaires attendirent qu'ils soient occupés par leurs duels pour se lancer dans la bataille, essayant par là d'avoir un avantage.

Ginga frappait les toupies les unes après les autres, veillant à ne pas se laisser prendre en étau. Il n'avait pas assez de place pour lancer une attaque spéciale. Enfin, il le pourrait s'il était prêt à mettre ses amis k-o. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de la sorte.

Il se retint de justesse de jeter un coup d'œil à Kyoya. Il devait rester entièrement concentré sur son combat s'il ne voulait pas devenir un poids pour ses amis. Si Kyoya se remettait à agir impulsivement, il l'entendrait.

Pegasus esquiva une énième attaque. Il zigzagua entre ses adversaires, esquivant plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il sortit des filets que ses adversaires essayaient de tisser autour de lui.

-Pegasus! Mode attaque!

La toupie se figea – un instant si infime que cela ne comptait pas – et fonça vers ses adversaires. Elle les envoya dans le décor d'un seul coup toutes celles qu'elle percutait.

-Aries! Les cornes du bélier!

-Les griffes en feu de Sagittario!

Les deux esprits se matérialisèrent aux côtés de Ginga puis le dépassèrent pour aller fracasser les machines cachées dans les murs. Celles-ci tombèrent en miettes. Elles ne pourraient plus intervenir dans le combat pour essayer d'en changer les chances.

-Eagle! Riposte inévitable!

-Dark Bull! Attaque des corne du taureau!

Ginga entendit ses amis faire pareil de l'autre côté. Parfait. Ça leur ferait des problèmes en moins à s'occuper.

-Moi aussi! s'exclama Yû. Libra! Jugement infernal!

Une lumière vert vif envahit le couloir. Ginga ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. L'enfant se tenait debout, souriant, tous ses adversaires étaient à terre. Un craquement inquiétant se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent machinalement la tête. Des morceaux de plafond se détachaient.

Tsubasa attrapa Yû et le tira en arrière. Libra suivit son blader. Des pans entiers du plafond commençaient à s'effondrer.

-Courez! cria Madoka.

Ginga obéit, veillant à récupérer Pegasus d'abord. Il apercevait Kenta et Hyoma à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il entendait les pas des autres résonner derrière lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils le suivaient tous. Madoka était juste derrière lui, suivie par Tsubasa et Yû. Kyoya et Benkei fermaient la marche.

Son pied se prit dans quelque chose et il trébucha.

-Aie! C'était quoi ça?

Ginga s'assit et regarda ce qui l'avait fait tomber. C'était une poignée enfoncée dans le sol. Yû se pencha.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Madoka poussa Ginga et ouvrit la trappe.

-Hé!

-Allons-y.

Le rouquin se rendit alors compte que le plafond s'effondrait toujours. Kenta, Yû et Madoka passèrent en premier. Ginga décida d'attendre que ses amis descendent tous pour s'abriter. L'effondrement se rapprochait vite, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Une main se referma avec force sur son bras. Kyoya. Ils sautèrent en même temps. La trappe claqua au-dessus d'eux, juste avant que des morceaux de plafonds ne leur tombent dessus. Ginga se redressa. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une échelle derrière lui mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. S'ils n'avaient pas agi aussi vite, ils n'auraient pas survécu.

-Merci, dit-il.

Kyoya se contenta de le fixer puis de partir en éclaireur. Ginga sourit. Ça le touchait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

-On est tombés où? demanda Kenta.

-Le sous-sol secret du sous-sol secret, répondit Yû. Quelqu'un a une idée pour nous sortir de là?

-On aurait pas ce problème si tu n'avais pas utilisé ton coup spécial, le critiqua Tsubasa.

-Ce combat durait beaucoup trop longtemps, se défendit Yû.

-Il y a de l'espace par là, indiqua Kyoya en montrant une direction du doigt.

Ginga alla le rejoindre. À cause de la faible luminosité, il ne distinguait pas grand chose à part un couloir qui semblait plonger dans les ténèbres.

-Allons-y, décida-t-il.

Le groupe avança d'un pas prudent, redoutant un nouveau piège ou un autre guet-apens. Le plafond était bas. Mais il n'y eut rien. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à des escaliers. Ginga fut le premier à s'y engager. Il escalada les marches et arriva sur un palier. Devant lui, il y avait une porte sous laquelle filtrait un rai de lumière. Il avança sa main vers la poignée, se préparant toutefois à combattre.

Ginga fut le premier à sortir de la base labyrinthique. La lumière du soleil était si vive qu'il dut plisser les yeux. La porte s'ouvrait sur un parc. Il fit quelques pas, inspirant l'air frais à grandes goulées. Ils avaient gagné, une fois de plus. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait mais il s'en moquait éperdument pour le moment. Ils avaient gagné.

Il se retourna. Ses amis le rejoignirent les uns après les autres.

-On est enfin dehors, soupira Yû. J'ai cru qu'on quitterait jamais ce trou.

L'enfant s'étira pour se mettre à l'aise.

-On a enfin réglé cette histoire, soupira Kenta, clairement soulagé.

Il leva la tête et sourit à Ginga.

-Tout est réglé, n'est-ce pas?

Ginga hocha la tête.

-Nous avons réussi.

Sa joie se refléta sur le visage de ses amis, plus ou moins intensément, allant de l'esquisse d'un sourire à une expression rayonnante.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer, dit rêveusement Madoka.

Elle resta paisible quelques secondes avant que son expression ne se décompose. Elle rejoignit Ginga à grands pas puis, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, s'empara de Pegasus. Elle l'analysa d'un œil expert puis soupira.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Dire que je viens juste de les réparer.

Elle remit Pegasus à Ginga puis fit le tour de leurs amis pour observer leurs toupies.

-Je vais devoir toutes les réparer.

-N'exagère pas, s'énerva Kyoya. Les combats n'ont pas été si durs que ça.

-Mais ils ont été nombreux. Ça fait tout autant de dommages.

Ginga lui adressa un sourire.

-On les apportera demain au B-Pit si tu veux.

-Une journée de repos. C'est trop gentil.

-Une demi-journée plutôt, répliqua Yû, le nez levé vers le ciel.

Madoka soupira de plus belle.

-Il va falloir avertir l'AMBB, dit Tsubasa.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça! s'agaça Kyoya.

-Il a raison, le contredit Ginga. Maintenant que nous avons fini nous pouvons les avertir.

Kyoya poussa un soupir agacé puis partit. Benkei hésita à le suivre mais resta finalement auprès de Kenta. Kyoya n'irait pas loin, tant que Leone ne serait pas réparé en tout cas. Ginga mourait d'envie de le rejoindre mais il s'obligea à rester sur place.

-Je vais leur envoyer un message, déclara Tsubasa. Vous devriez partir. Je leur expliquerai la situation mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront compréhensifs. Avec un peu de temps, ils comprendront que c'était la seule solution.

Ginga opina. Ça ne leur épargnerait pas un sermon mais il avait envie de profiter de sa victoire, ne serait-ce que le reste de la journée.

-Je vais rentrer à Koma, déclara Hyoma. Je me suis absenté bien trop longtemps.

Ginga lui lança un regard surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'il repartirait aussi vite. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Son rôle de protecteur de Koma lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Il lui tendit la main.

-Merci d'être venu.

Hyoma la serra et sourite, presque avec franchise.

-Tu es mon ami. C'est normal.

-Et moi je vais retourner au B-Pit, soupira Madoka. Je dois vérifier que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour réparer vos toupies.

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, lui proposa Hyoma.

-Merci...

Elle s'éloigna immédiatement, en compagnie du mauve. Ginga regarda Kenta, Benkei et Yû.

-On se voit demain?

-Oui, à demain!

Ginga partit dans la direction que Kyoya avait prise. Il marcha de plus en plus vite puis se mit à courir. Il aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui, en tête à tête.

Il quitta le parc et regarda des deux côtés de la route. Il aperçut la silhouette si reconnaissable du vert à gauche qui avançait tranquillement. Ginga accéléra pour le rattraper puis calqua son allure à la sienne. Kyoya ne lui donnait pas l'impression de l'avoir vu approcher et continua de l'ignorer.

Ginga approcha nonchalamment sa main de la sienne puis la prit. Kyoya lui jeta un regard surpris puis leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il ne dégagea pas sa main.

Ginga sourit. Il savait que le reste de la journée serait parfait.

 **FIN**


End file.
